You Belong to Me
by avp78282
Summary: Ana is dating Elliot and Kate is dating Christian. What would happen if Ana met Christian, one day? Would sparks fly or would nothing happen? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to do a different twist on FSOG. I hope you guys like my attempt. Feel free to comment on it.**

**Ana's POV**

"Ana I don't know what to wear." yelled Kate from her room. Kate was getting ready to go on a date with her new boyfriend, who happens to be the brother of my boyfriend.

"Kate, don't sweat it. You look great in anything that you wear." I yell back. I wasn't lying when I said that. Kate has always been known to look good in everything. She can probably wear a brown bag and it will look amazing on her.

At that moment, Kate waltzes into the room wearing a leopard print knee length dress and black boots.

_Didn't she say that she didn't have anything to wear a minute ago? I asked myself. _

"Kate, that dress looks great on you. Christian will love it." I tell her. Yes, my best friend in the whole wide world, is dating THE Christian Grey, the CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings and weirdly enough, I am dating his brother Elliot Grey.

Although I never got a chance to meet Kate's billionaire boyfriend, I have heard a lot about him from her. And he does seem like a nice guy, from what I hear. Maybe one day, I will meet him, but I highly doubt it. Kate's relationships are known not to last a long time.

"Thanks, Steele. I want to look good for Christian." Kate says, running her hair through her straight blonde hair.

"Well, I am more than sure that he will love your outfit." I say. Just then, the door rang.

I walk to the door and I open it to find a very attractive man with a beautiful bouquet of flowers.  
He was tall and had a killer smile on his face. _What a hottie! And to think that this is Elliot's younger brother?! Ana, snap out of it! You are dating his brother and he is dating your best friend. But OMG, he looks like a Greek God! How did Kate get so lucky?_

The man extends his hand. "Hello, I am Christian."

I shake his hand and feel a shock._ That's weird._ "My name is Ana. It is nice to finally meet you. Kate, has told me so much about you." I tell him and it's at that moment that I realize that he felt the shock too.

There was a moment of silence between us when Kate headed to greet her man. Christian gave her a kiss on the cheek and the flowers.

"These flowers are beautiful , babe." Kate says to Christian. But Christian is still looking at his hand.

"Babe, we should probably get going." Kate tells Christian.

"Oh, yes of course. Well it was nice meeting you, Ana. " Christian tells me.

"You too, Christian." I say.

I watch them as they make way to his shinny Audi R8. As I close the door, I cannot help but rub my hand. _Why did I get shocked when I shook his hand? Maybe it was static electricity. Or was it something else? God, Ana you are over thinking thing._

As I sat down on the couch to read my favorite book, Tess D'urbervilles, I cannot help but think about Christian. I know that I shouldn't think about him because he is my best friend's boyfriend, but there is something that attracts me to him. I just don't know what it is.

**Yes, I know that this chapter is short. But I guarantee that there is more to come. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Christian's POV**

I don't have words to describe the beautiful creature, also known as Ana. Who would have known that Elliot Grey has such a great taste in women? Hell must have frozen over!

I know it is not wise to think about my older brother's girlfriend especially when I am on a date with her roommate who also happens to be her best friend, but for whatever reason I cannot stop thinking about her. Everytime I close my eyes, I see those gorgeous blue eyes staring right back at me. She wasn't dressed up like Kate is, but I can definitely tell that she has a great body. I don't need x-ray vision to see that Ana has curves, something that Kate lacks. But Kate is still a great woman. Her personality is very in your face and when she wants something, she won't take no for an answer. And that is what I like about her.

"Babe, what are you going to order?" Kate asks.

"I am going to have the pan seared salmon on a bed of rice with julienne vegetables." I tell her.

Kate looks very alluring tonight. Her leopard dress looks great on her, but I know that she has another reason to wear that dress. We have been dating for about two weeks now and haven't had sex. From the looks of it, Kate wants to have sex although she hasn't mentioned it yet. And as much as I would love to do it with her, I just don't want to. I'm not willing to show her the scars that I have on my back or the cigarette burns on my chest. They forbid me of getting close to someone. And that is the main reason why I rarely date.

"So, how is GEH?" Kate asks, trying to fill the silence.

"It is quite busy. There is always something that needs to be done. " I answer her.

I decide to ask her about Ana, for the sake of conversation.

"How long have you known Ana?" I ask Kate.

"I have known Ana for as long as I can remember. We met in middle school and then it went on from there. " Kate says as she continues to get forkfuls of her Chinese chop salad.

"What does she do?"

"She is an assistant to Jack Hyde, one of the editors at SIP. She hopes to be an editor just like Jack sometime in the future." Kate answers me.

"Well that's interesting. You guys seem really close, almost like sister."

"Yes. We, basically, are sisters. Ana is a great person. She has always been there for me when I needed her the most. Your older brother is truly lucky to have her." Kate says.

_You got that right!_

"It is quite shocking that my brother a.k.a the biggest manwhore in all of Seattle gets your best friend who, the way I see it, is too good for him." I tell Kate.

"Maybe she sees something in him that no other woman has. " Kate states.

Although Kate does have a point, I don't think that is the case with Elliot. He always has said that he will always be a player and then comes Ana. And he all of a sudden stops. But I don't think that he has stopped. Its Elliot Grey for crying out loud.

"I honestly don't know. For as long as I can remember, he had quite a reputation for being a player." I say.

"Are you saying that he would cheat on Ana?" Kate asks me.

"I don't think he would. That would be horrible if he did. If he loses Ana, it would be a terrible mistake on his end."

_But if he does lose Ana, that would be great news for me! But no, reality kicks in and I am sitting here with Kate. I find nothing wrong with Kate, but for some reason constant thoughts about Ana are rushing into my head!_

Dinner was over quite quickly. I drop off Kate and go to Escala. Once there, I head over to my bathroom to take a cold shower. I really need to get my mind off Ana. I hate the fact that we are dating two different people who just so happen to be the two people that we care so much about. The best thing to do in this situation is to go on with our lives and forget our feelings 

_Yes I said our because I could swear on practically everything that I own that Ana has feelings for me too! I know that Elliot isn't satisfying her needs._

But I am Christian Grey, and I don't plan on ignoring the feelings that I have for this woman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ana's POV**

Jack Hyde is driving me crazy. The minute I sit down at my desk, he calls me and tells me that I either did something wrong or that he needs more coffee. As much as I hate him, I enjoy what I do. And I hope that one day I could become editor just like him except way nicer.

Kate has told me that her date with Christian was okay. He dropped her off at our house instead of at his place like she hoped. According to her, his excuse was that he had a big day tomorrow at work. But she claims that it was something else. I was trying to calm her down, but in my head I was wondering if any of this had something to do with me. I don't know about Christian, but I had trouble sleeping last night because all I could think about was him.

I tried thinking about Elliot, after all he is my boyfriend, but everytime I tried I went back to thinking about Christian. Just now, I got a text from Kate

**Steele, Christian wants to go on a double date with me, you, and his brother. Are you okay with the idea? –K**

_**Hell yeah it is a great idea, I think to myself. **_

**I like the idea. When is the date?-A**

**He says that it would be a good idea to have it tonight around 7.-K**

_**And its tonight?! Yay!**_

**Okay. Sounds like a plan. –A**

**Alright. I will tell Christian that you said yes. See you later!-K**

I wish it could be 7 already. I cannot wait to see Christian. Just then, my boyfriend texts me.

**Ana, Christian wants us to go on a double date tonight around 7.-E**

**Kate already told me.-A**

**Ohh. Okay then. Christian just told me about it a few minutes ago and I thought it was a great idea. I want you to meet my little bro. Im hoping you two will hit it off.-E**

_**Well we already kind of hit it off, just not the way you would want, I thought to myself.**_

**We actually kind of met yesterday when he was picking up Kate from our house.-A**

**Oh that's great. Well, I gotta go, but I will see you later on tonight. Laters Baby!-E**

**See you later **** -A**

"Anastasia, I didn't hire you to look at your phone all day. Now please come here and take the papers that need to be edited." Jack yelled from the other room.

I quickly walk into his office and grab the stack of papers off his desk.

"Anastasia, let me remind you that you can only use your cell phone when you are on break. I want you to put all your focus into what you do. I am counting on you to do a good job." Jack said.

I nod my head and leave the office before he makes me do something else.

_Why can't this day be over now? _

**Christian's POV**

"Andrea, please send Elliot in." I say into the intercom.

I am surviving on a few hours of sleep. As much as I wanted to sleep yesterday, I couldn't because of the beautiful Ana. Her plump lips and perfect ass was all I could possibly think about. I had to take a cold shower this morning because my thoughts were giving me a hard on.

The lucky man just entered my office.

"Hey little bro what are you up to?" he asks.

"The usual Elliot, it is always busy around here. Why did you show up?" I question him.

"I need some advice little bro. I feel like there is a distance between me and Ana. We don't see each other anymore and I honestly don't like that." He tells me.

"Well, that shouldn't surprise you. You aren't the one woman type." I tell him

"But Ana is different. I cannot have women on the side anymore because she is the one and only." Elliot says.

"Oh wow. I'm guessing hell did freeze over."I laugh as I look at the computer screen.

_There is no way that Elliot has converted to one womanism. _

"So what should I do?" He asks me.

"I honestly don't know. I had this thought earlier about having a double date with you guys. It would be great for us to hang out with one another because that rarely happens." I tell him

_Plus I really want to see your girlfriend. _

"I actually like the idea. And there isn't that much work that I have to do back at Grey Constructions, so everything works out." Elliot tells me.

"Okay then. I will tell Kate right now and you should tell Ana. Hopefully this will benefit your guys relationship." I tell him.

"Alright little bro. I will see you later." He says. He then leaves the office.

As I text Kate about our plans for the ngiht, I can't help but wonder what sweet Ana sees in my brother. And how exactly did Elliot run into Ana? Im having a hard time figuring out the answers to those questions. Hopefully tonight will give me some answers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! I greatly appreciate them. Someone has asked whether Christian had a BDSM lifestyle. For the sake of my fanfiction, he didn't have a BDSM lifestyle, he was just abused by his mother. Elliot and Ana have been dating for a month, but as you can see it's not going too well for both of them. **

**Ana's POV**

I am glad that it is evening time. I cannot wait to see Christian. _And of course my dear boyfriend Elliot. _

I do feel guilty that I have a boyfriend, but I just can't help it. I have only been dating Elliot for a month and we have only been on two dates. Elliot is either too busy with work or I have to stay a little late at SIP sometimes. All of this makes it hard for us to see one another and puts a burden on our relationship. We lack that connection that a couple needs in order to have a successful relationship. I think the feeling is pretty mutual.

I am just putting some finishing touches on my makeup when Kate walks into my room.

"I am so glad that Christian decided on a double date. " She says as she clips on her earrings.

"I think it is a great idea. We all need to hang out together." I say.

"Well, it will be good for you and Elliot since you guys rarely go on dates. I don't know how you guys are still together." Kate tells me.

"Yeah. We haven't been hanging out as much lately, mostly because we are busy with work." I say

"That is true. But I don't think that is the only reason. Face it, Steele you guys are not cut out for one another." She states.

"Why would you think that?" I ask her.

"You guys aren't right for one another. According to you, he is one giant goofball who used to be a player, but somehow managed to stop being one after he met you. You could disagree with me, but once a player always a player." She tells me.

"But that isn't true, Kate. People have a tendency to change." I say

"Not in his case. Steele, you need someone who isn't a player. Someone who will treat you the way you need to be treated. Im not saying that Elliot isn't doing that, but I think he is just making up an excuse to not go on a date with you because he isn't used to going on dates." Kate explains.

_Maybe Kate is right. But I don't think now is the time to break up with Elliot._

"I think you have a point, but I don't want to break up with him just yet. I am secretly hoping that everything will have a way of smoothing out." I state.

"Okay. It is up to you. I just want the best for you." Kate says with a smile.

Soon, the doorbell rings. Kate decides to get the door as I give myself one quick look in the bathroom mirror. I am wearing a knee length violet dress with a sweetheart neckline paired with black pumps. This is one of my favorite dresses. I don't have that many dresses, mostly because I am a t-shirt and jeans type of girl, but when I need to dress up, this is my go to dress.

I walk into the living room and see our dates for boyfriends. Elliot turns around to see me and smiles.  
"Ana you look lovely." He says.

"Thank you Elliot. You look good too." I tell him as he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

I can feel eyes staring at me and when I look up I see Christian staring at me. When I catch his eye, he smiles. I can feel blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"Are we ready to go?" he asks, still looking at me. I nod.

"Let's get this show on the road." exclaims Kate as she puts her hand on Christian's shoulder.

We head out the door and into a limo.

**Kate's POV**

I am getting worried about Ana. It seems to me as though her relationship with Elliot isn't going as well as she thought it would be. I know that Ana thinks that his excuses are valid, but I don't think so. I have dealt with players before and although they may seem charming, in reality they like to just fuck and then dump. Elliot is just using Ana to show everyone that he isn't a player anymore, when he is.

But I am not saying that my relationship with Christian is going good either. We have been on a lot more dates than Ana has with Elliot and we have yet to have sex. I don't want to make it seem as though that is the only intention that I have, but Christian is one, hot man. Any woman would want to have sex with him, but I am starting to feel as though he doesn't want to do it with me. I don't know what it is. Maybe he isn't ready or he doesn't want to rush into it right away. I am willing to wait, but I know for a fact that I cannot wait forever.

I hear the door ring and I go to open it. When I open the door, I see a guy who isn't Christian. He is tall, sculpted and has a panty dropping smile. _ So this is the infamous Elliot Grey._ For someone who never gets nervous around men, for a quick second I forgot how to talk. I managed to smile.

"Hey. You must be Kate, Ana's roommate." He says. _He says my name so erotically. _

"Yes. I am Kate. I assume you are Elliot, Ana's boyfriend." I tell him. He extends his hand for a handshake.

"Yes that is me." He says. He walks into the living room. I close the door behind him, trying to contain some composure. _I didn't know Elliot Grey was that attractive. God, Ana is one lucky woman. Oh stop it Kate, you shouldn't be thinking that, you have Christian. I can't help it!_

I have to act normal so Christian won't think something is up. But by the looks of it, this is going to be one long night.

**To be continued….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Elliot's POV**

One word: gorgeous. That's how I am going to describe Kate a.k.a my brother's girlfriend. I know that calling her a Greek goddess will make me seem like a player, but I would be lying if I said that she wasn't a beautiful woman. She is the total opposite of Ana. She has green eyes and blonde hair and an in your face attitude. Christian is a lucky guy.

I am a lucky guy also. Ana is the perfect girlfriend. She has the sweetest personality and is completely understanding of everything. Lately, I have been feeling as though she is too good for me. And maybe I have thrown in a few excuses when I told her that I couldn't go on a date with her because of work, when in reality there is no work. She definitely deserves a lot better than me. Obviously now is not the time to end our relationship, but I am hoping to do so soon.

We are now sitting in the limo driving to the Mile High Club. I am sitting across from Kate and doing my best not to look at her so often.

"Elliot, I heard mom is doing a Sunday brunch at her house." Christian says. He's got his arm around Kate who is busy texting away on her phone.

"She is and she really wants you to come." I tell him. Since he is the CEO of GEH, Christian doesn't spend a lot of time with the family and that annoys my mom.

"I will try to come, but I'm not making any promises." Christian says.

We arrive at the Mile High Club, which is packed as usual. Luckily when you are Christian Grey, you can get into any place without the need of waiting. The hostess lead us to a nice table in the corner of the club. As we order our drinks, I cannot help but notice Christian's attention toward Ana. On a few occasions he has made her giggle and I have even seen him smile more than once while he interacted with her. I could have easily interfered, but at the same time, I didn't really care. Ana is a much better match for him than Kate is. And I am not saying that because I am attracted to her.

**Christian's POV **

This double date has turned out to be quite interesting. In the limo, Kate decided to use her phone instead of having a conversation with everyone there, which I didn't mind. I made use of the time and had a lovely conversation with Ana. Not only is she a beautiful woman, but she is also a smart cookie. She graduated from WSU with a degree in English literature with a 4.0 GPA. She works at SIP as a personal assistant to Jack Hyde. She hopes to become editor one day, but for right now, she enjoys her work.

While having this conversation with her, I kind of got interesting in SIP. It's been in the news that SIP's CEO has stepped down due to failing health. I made a mental note in my head to ask Andrea to contact SIP's CEO and see if we can reach a deal with them. And if everything works out well, SIP will be under my belt. In addition to that, Ana will have the position as editor instead of being an assistant to one. I know that Ana wants to earn her position by herself, but I know for a fact that it will take a while before such happens.

I would be blind if I said I didn't notice the way my big brother looked at Kate. I could tell he is thinking lustful thoughts in his head. Yes, I could have acted like a complete ass and told him to pay attention to his girlfriend, but that wouldn't have been fair. I am sure that he noticed that I am having a good time with Ana and I don't think he appreciated that. But in my defense, he wasn't paying any attention to Ana, so I had to swoop in and do something.

As for my mother's Sunday brunch, I don't know if I should go. I know that the topic at hand will be why I still haven't managed to bring a girl home all these years. I could bring Kate, but I know that she won't show interest in me and my mom will notice and interfere. But at the same time, I would like to spend time with my family. I don't see them that often and I do miss them at times. I am going to wait a few days before making my final decision. I am secretly hoping that by the time Sunday rolls around Ana will be mine. I am just going to have to try harder in order for that to happen.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I know you guys are impatiently waiting for that moment when they switch girlfriends, but first there will be some drama...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ana's POV**

The double date went rather…interesting. As soon as I turned away , Kate started to flirt with Elliot. Now I know I said that our relationship has hit a bumpy road, but we are still in that relationship; which gives Kate no excuse to go around flirting with my boyfriend!

But I have to agree on one thing with Kate and that is: Elliot is still a player. If he wasn't, he would have stopped flirting with Kate immediately and told her that he was in a relationship. But he didn't and that gives me a good reason as to why I should end this for good.

I make my way to the kitchen and see that Kate is already up. She is taking milk out of the fridge as I walk into the kitchen. I walk by her to get a bowl out of the nearby cupboard. And although she saw me, she pretends that she didn't. I decide to speak up first.

"Morning." I say. I wait for her to finish pouring the milk in her bowl.

She says nothing.

"Um… Kate. What's wrong with you?" I ask.

She stops pouring the milk and places the milk carton on the table, in a rapid manner.

"Do you seriously think I want to talk to you after what you did yesterday?" she asks me.

"I didn't do anything. You were the one flirting with Elliot." I tell her.

"Well, I could have been talking to Christian, but he was busy flirting with my best friend." She says, with a raised voice.

"We weren't flirting. We were having a nice conversation. There is a difference between the two, you know." I tell her.

"Steele, stop lying! You giggled most of the time anyway. I bet if I asked you what you guys talked about you wouldn't even remember." She stated.

Kate does have a point. I don't remember the conversation that I had with Christian, but I was just so mesmerized by his intense, grey eyes that the only thing I could do was giggle. But I do remember thinking that he was super serious when it comes to what he does and he doesn't take shit from nobody.

"Kate, you can't blame me for all of this. You did something too. I think it is best if we just forget about all of this and move on with our lives." I say, hoping that this brawl will end.

"How can I forget this? My boyfriend flirting with my best friend and she was totally fine with it when her boyfriend was right next to her… I don't think I could forget that." She says.

"And you were flirting with my boyfriend too , lets not forget that part. But hey, if you want to stay mad at me, you can. But don't act like you didn't do anything wrong because me and you both know you did." I say. I decide to skip breakfast and buy coffee at the nearby coffee shop.

Just when I was about to leave, Elliot calls me.

"Good morning."He says.

"Morning." I answer back.

"I was hoping to meet with you. I want to talk to you about some stuff. "He tells me.

"That sounds like a good idea. I was just heading out to get some coffee and I don't start work until 10 am so we have time to talk. Lets meet at the coffee shop that is near my house." I tell him

"Okay. See you there."

I quickly change and I am out the door in a matter of seconds.

**Elliot's POV**

I didn't want this moment to come, but it has. Yesterday, I realized that it would be best for me and Ana to go our separate ways. It is tough to lose a girl like Ana, but it isn't meant to be. But with Kate on the other hand, there was definitely a spark between us.

I decided to meet Ana early this morning because I know that if I don't do this now, it will make me go insane. I order a steaming cup of Sumatra and sit at a table near the window. Ana walks in to the coffee shop shortly after.

"Hey. I am going to get some coffee and I will be right back." She says with a smile.

I give her a nod and she walks to the line.

I hope that what I will tell her won't hurt her feelings, but seeing the way she talked with Christian, she is better off with him than she is with me.

Ana makes her way to our table.

"So what do you want to talk about?"She asks. Even at this hour, Ana still manages to be cheery.

"What I am about to tell you, Ana, may hurt you, so I apologize in advance, but it is something that needs to be said." I begin to tell her. Ana focuses all her attention on me, and I continue.

"Yesterday's double date made me realize that our relationship will not last. It has nothing to do with you. You are a truly amazing person, but we are not cut out to be together. You are too good for me. So that is why I think we should just end this." I say.

Ana's eyes search my face as though she is secretly hoping that whatever I just said was a joke.

"But Elliot, maybe we can work something out…"She says.

"I wish we could, but I don't see it happening. I have developed feelings for Kate, your roommate and it was pretty obvious that she has feelings for me too." I cut her off.

Ana looks disappointed and I truly feel sorry for her. She shouldn't have to go through this, but it is the right thing to do.

"Okay, Elliot. I see your point, but Kate is going out with your brother, so she isn't exactly available at the moment." She tell me.

"I am a hundred percent sure that she will be available, soon. After all, Christian seemed to be showing a lot more interest in you yesterday than Kate." I say.

At that moment, I stand up and walk over to Ana. We hug.

"I know that you will make a perfect girlfriend for Christian." I whisper in her ear.

We break away from the hug. Ana gives me a small grin. At that moment, we both leave the coffee shop as two single people.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kate's POV**

How dare she? That's what is going through my mind right now as I am trying to pick an outfit to wear for work. Today's morning brawl fails to remove itself from my thoughts. If she hadn't been flirting with Christian, he would have been giving me his undivided attention. And that is the reason why I had to resort to talking to Elliot.

Yes, there were moments when he was flirting with me and I did flirt back, but in my defense Ana was doing the same to Christian. I was just trying to give her a taste of her own medicine, in a subtle manner _which wasn't so subtle._

And from what I saw, Christian seemed quite taken with her. He had a spark in his eye that he never had when he talked to me. _Does he have feelings for her?_ _They just talked once, I mean that is quite impossible._ I know that I don't have the best relationship with Christian, but we are still in a relationship. He doesn't have a right to flirt with another girl, let alone Ana who happens to be my best friend and roommate. And he didn't have the decency to stop and say that I can't do this I have a girlfriend.

I decide on a white ruffled blouse and black knee length skirt that a paired with some pumps. In a few minutes, I hear the door open.

I walk to the living room to find Ana. She has streaks of mascara on her face and as soon as she closes the door, she collapses on the couch.

"Steele, what's wrong?" I ask her.

"Me and Elliot are no longer a thing." She says. "You got what you wanted. He is single now, so now is your chance to have him.

"Woah, lets back up. Just because Elliot is single doesn't mean that I am. I am still in a relationship with Christian." I say.

"Well according to Elliot, he has developed some feelings for you since our double date. He broke up with me because he wants to be with you." Ana tells me. She heads toward her room.

_Elliot Grey has feelings for me and wants to be with me even though I am with his brother? This doesn't make sense._I follow Ana into her room.

"Does he not know that I am still with his little brother? He can't just waltz in and ruin our relationship just because he has feelings for me. And I am not exactly interested in him." I say.

Ana cleans off her face and begins to put on some mascara.

"Quit lying to yourself, Kate. Our double date made it clear that you are no longer interested in Christian. You are now interested in Elliot. It's the truth and we both know it." She states.

_But what about Christian? We haven't broken up yet. _

"I refuse to believe Elliot. Maybe he just told you that because he didn't want to admit that he is a player and he doesn't do the dating thing. Elliot seems like a good guy, but it is probably just cover up. " I say.

"Kate, listen to yourself. Everything makes perfect sense. You just don't want to admit it. Besides, your relationship with Christian isn't going smoothly anyway…"She starts to say.

"Oh I see what you are trying to do. You think that just because you are single, you have a shot with Christian. And that's where you are wrong. Yes, my relationship with Christian isn't going well, but that doesn't mean that we can't fix it. I am willing to fix it with him. I am doing my best to being patient and I will wait for as long as it takes. So no missy, you can't have Christian. You need to look elsewhere." I say. I am angry at this point.

Ana stops putting on makeup and faces me.

"I don't appreciate you talking to me this way. I am not going to go after Christian; he is all yours. But you can't hang on to something that isn't going anywhere. " She tells me. She walks past me and heads to the door.

"Ana, I am sorry that I raised my voice, but I am just stating the facts here. There is no way that I have any feelings for Elliot because I have feelings for Christian." I tell her.

"You had feelings for Christian, but as soon as you met Elliot, they disappeared. Kate, you know it's the truth. I don't understand why you are not coming to terms with it." Ana then leaves the house.

I walk to the couch and sit there for a while. Okay, maybe Ana is right. I do have feelings for him, but its not like I want to admit it to her. It wouldn't be a good idea just to admit that to her especially when he just broke up with her. She probably had feelings for him and was secretly hoping that there rough patch will soon be over only to realize that it never will because he is no longer interested in her.

_Is that what is going to happen to me and Christian?_ I still have feelings for Christian, but I feel like they are slowly diminishing. At this point, I don't know what I should do. I should probably just wait for Christian to say something first.

**Christian's POV**

I am completely aware that Elliot went to break up with Ana. After our double date, he confessed to me that he had developed feelings for Kate and that he is no longer interested in Ana. Sure it wasn't easy to hear that, but at the same time it was a sign. That same day, I told Elliot that I had feelings for Ana and that is when he decided that he should break up with her.

I think about Ana all the time. Her plump limps, her beautiful blue eyes, and her body fail to escape my mind. I just want her already. I can't wait until the moment when she is mine.

Just then I get a text from Elliot.

**I just broke up with Ana. She is now single and all yours.*E**

That text message just made my day. The only thing left to do is break up with Kate.

I text Kate.

**Are you free for lunch today?*C**

A few minutes go by and I get I response.

**Yes. Do you want to have lunch together?*K**

**I do want to have lunch with you. There are some things that I need to tell you and I don't think it would be appropriate if I was to tell you via text. **

**Okay. How about the café next to where I work?*K**

**Alright. I will see you at 12.*C**

**See you then*K**

**To Be Continued….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again for your reviews, I really appreciate them. Please keep in mind that I am a college student, so I may not be able to post more chapters as often as I would like. But I promise that I will continue this story.**

**Here it goes. Enjoy! ****J**

**Christian's POV**

I arrive to the café near Kate's work as I promised. I couldn't wait any longer to do this. My relationship with Kate started off well, but lately it's been nonexistent _well that and fate brought me to Ana._

The sooner this is over, the quicker I can come into contact with Ana.

Kate walked into the café and immediately walked over to where I was sitting.

"Hello Christian." Kate said flirtatiously with a smile.

"Kate, there is something that I need to tell you. I don't want to take your time since I know that you have to go. The thing is…" I started to tell her, but she cut me off.

"Oh Christian. I know what you want to say. Yes, lately there has been distance between us and there may be a lack of intimacy, but I am okay with that. I am willing to wait as long as it takes." She says. She puts her hand on my hand.

_Huh? Wasn't expecting this from her. This maybe a lot harder than I thought it would be. _

"I am glad to hear that you are willing to wait, but that's not the reason why I wanted to meet with you." I tell her, slowly removing my hand from underneath hers.

She searched my face for clues.

"What is it then?" She asks me.

"Lately there has been a disconnect between us. And I take all the credit for that. That is why I think that we should break up. It is the best for the both of us and I don't want you to be in something that doesn't give you the satisfaction that you need." I explain to Kate.

"So you are going to break up with me, just like that. Christian, why are you not willing to fix this? Do you not have feelings for me anymore?" She questions me.

"I do have feelings for you, but lately those feelings have been diminishing. And I know that the same is happening to you, so why do we have to still be in this relationship when none of us have those feelings?" I ask her.

"Who says I don't have feelings for you? I still do and its quite shocking that you don't have them for me. What exactly did I do wrong here? " She asks, slightly raising her voice.

"Kate, I saw you at the double date. You were having a great time talking with Elliot. You seemed so engaged into the conversation and it almost seemed as though you were developing feelings for him. You did nothing wrong here, but sometimes relationships don't work out, hence in our case." I explain to her, hoping that she will understand.

"So Elliot put you up to this? Christian, the only reason I was talking to Elliot during our double date was because you were showing no interest in me. You were busy having a conversation with Ana. And I had no choice but to talk to Elliot or else I would have felt like I was left out." She replied.

"I am sorry that you felt like that, but I tried to talk to you in the limo, however you were doing stuff on your phone and I didn't want to interrupt you. That's the reason why I started talking to Ana. " I tell her.

" Christian, lets be honest you weren't exactly talking to her. It was more flirtatious. And is that the other reason why you want to talk to me?

"I have asked you to meet with me because I think we need to end this relationship. Whether or not Ana has anything to do with this is strictly between me and her. " I say. If I was to admit to Kate about my feelings for Ana, this conversation might turn ugly.

There was a moment of silence. I was praying that maybe Kate understood my reasoning behind this break up and would hopefully realize that this is in her best interest.

" Okay. I guess you are right. This relationship is going no where anyway. I think we should part ways." She said. _Thank God!_

"I am glad that you understand the reason for our breakup. You were a great girlfriend to me and you did nothing wrong; our relationship just didn't workout." I say.

"I get it, Christian. I should probably go back to work. " Kate said.

"Oh okay. I should do the same." I say. We both walk out of the café. We give each other a hug and before she leaves I give her Elliot's business card.

"Do me a favor, Kate. Get to know Elliot. He is a great guy. I know that he may have a reputation as a womanizer, but underneath all of that he is a total goofball and is serious about what he does." I tell her.

Kate looks at the card for a few minutes and then she takes it out of my hand with a smile. She then walks back to her work.

A huge weight is lifted off my shoulders and as I drive back to GEH, I can't help but think about Ana.

_She will soon be mine._


	9. Chapter 9

**Ana's POV**

"You gotta be getting me." yelled Jack Hyde in his office. Unfortunately, he forgot to close his door, which made it virtually impossible not to listen to his conversation.

"So what if our CEO stepped down, it doesn't mean that he can just waltz in and take over the company." Jack yelled again.

_I wonder who he is talking about. _

" He acts like he is an emperor of some sort, constantly trying to claim any company who isn't doing well and put that company under his own wing. I don't think he knows anything about publishing, so its not like our company will experience any type of growth when he is CEO. He should just stay at GEH because he has no place here." Jack continued the conversation, raising his voice every now and then.

_He must be talking about Christian._

" Okay, he can show up here today if he wants, but there is no way that I am giving him a tour of the place. I am as busy as it is." Jack stated.

_Christian is coming here? That should be the highlight of my day, because so far this has been a pretty colorful day. _

I continue working on the manuscripts that Jack had given to me a few hours earlier, but I stop a few times to reflect on my day. It started off pretty rough with a brawl between Kate and I over my now ex boyfriend Elliot and her boyfriend Christian. I had no intention of flirting with Christian and I hardly realized that my conversation was coming of as flirtatious when it wasn't even supposed to be like that. And besides if we are going to discuss who was flirting during the double date, we should definelty zoom in on Kate and Elliot because they seemed to be having a great time. One would think that we were the ones dating and not me and Elliot.

Yes, when Elliot had broken up with me, I was devastated at first. He is a great guy despite the fact that he is a player (and the double date clearly showed that he is). But he does have a point, I need to move on because frankly our relationship wasn't going anywhere at all.

The thing that has been constantly replaying in my head though, was what he had whispered in my ear: that I should go after Christian. Although that idea sounds rather tempting, I am not going to go through with it. Kate made it clear that I should stay away from Christian because he is her boyfriend. And being the good friend that I am, I will do as she says.

_Even if her boyfriend has the most beautiful grey eyes, I have ever seen._ _I hope I see him soon._

Just then, Jack walks into the room.

"Ana, it has come to my attention that the new CEO of SIP will be here shortly. Just wanted to let you know that, so you won't be surprised upon his arrival." He says and leaves right after.

_That means that Christian is the new CEO of SIP. I guess that means that I will be seeing him a lot sooner than I thought. _

I continue working on the manuscripts. Soon however, I decide on going into the lunch room to get my salad out of the fridge. Olivia, another editor, stops me as I am about to leave the room.

"Did you hear that we are going to have a new CEO?" She asks me. Although Olivia is a great editor, she also happens to be the company's gossip.

"Yes. I heard." I tell her with a polite smile.

"He should be hear any moment." She said, looking out into the hall.

"Yeah, I heard that too. Listen Olivia, I kind of need to go back to my desk. Jack always gets angry when I stop and talk to someone. I will catch up with you later. "I tell her.

She nods and I leave down the hall.

As always, I am not paying attention to where I am going, so instead of avoiding the person that was walking toward me, I ended up bumping into them. This time I bumped into none other, than Christian himself.

"Oh I am sorry. I didn't see you there." I tell him. He looks great as usual in crisp white dress shirt and black trouser pants.

"It's alright, Ana. I know that you are busy around here and this wasn't the best time to stop by and get a tour of the company." He laughed.

"Yeah, we are pretty busy around here." I say to him.

"Listen, before you head back to your office. I was hoping to ask you out to dinner." Christian tells me.

_Wait, how is he asking me out to dinner when he is still with Kate?_

"That would be a great idea, Christian, but you have a girlfriend and I don't think it would be appropriate if I was to go to dinner with you, with that notion." I tell him.

He smiles and says, "I broke up with Kate earlier,so that shouldn't be a problem."

_Wait, what? How did Kate let him do that to her? It must have been quite a brutal break up._

"Then in that case, I would like to go to dinner with you." I tell him.

We exchange phone numbers, right in the hall.

"Okay. I will pick you up at 8 tonight." He says.

"Alright. See you then." I say.

**Please review! Thank you. ****:) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Kate's POV**

Can this day get any worse? First, my best friend and I get into an argument and then I get dumped by Christian. What did I do exactly to deserve all of this?

I decided to stop by the nearest grocery store after work. Hopefully, nothing bad can happen there. _There has been enough bad luck today to last the entire year!_

But while I was trying to figure out whether or not I wanted pinot grigio or cabernet, I couldn't help but think about what Ana told me this morning. And I hate to admit it, but she was right. I was flirting with Elliot.

_In my defense, I couldn't help it. He is just so damn attractive. And the timing was spot on, Ana was talking to Christian, which left Elliot unoccupied, so I had to do something!_

I decided on a bottle of cabernet and went on to get some cheese and crackers. I was hoping to have a relaxing evening with Ana. After all we are two single women who need time away from men.

I want us to forget our morning brawl that we had and just move on with our lives as two best friends/ roommates that we are.

But after a while, thoughts of Elliot began to swarm my mind. And for a minute I thought that I saw him walking towards me when I got to the deli. I blinked a few times only to realize that I wasn't going nuts! Elliot Grey was standing right in front of me, leaving me tongue tied.

_Why does this guy have such an effect on me?_

**Elliot's POV**

I decided that it would be a great idea for me to leave work early. I tried to focus on work as much as possible, but every time I tried, I ended up thinking about today's events.

I knew that breaking up with Ana won't be easy. Although she didn't show it to me directly, I knew that she will end up being emotional about it later when no one else is around ( I saw her cry in her car.) But I know that she is better off with Christian. The night of our double date was the first time I had ever seen my brother so happy and full of life. He is normally in work mode 24/7 and seeing him happy is such a rare event. But whenever he interacted with Ana, he seemed like a totally different person and honestly speaking I kind of like that side of him.

I thought it would be a good idea to stop by the nearest grocery store on the way home. I wanted to get a six pack of beer and just watch some Netflix.

As I walked to the alcohol aisle, I saw Kate. She was near the deli, trying to figure out what cheese to get.

_There is no way that I am just going to walk by her as though I don't see her when I clearly do._

As I am walking toward her, Kate happens to be turning around and at that very moment we make eye contact.

"Hey, didn't think I would see you here." I tell her. Kate was looking quite striking in her white blouse and black skirt. Even in her work attire, she looked like a million bucks.

"Right back at you." She said with a smile. She must have had a rough day. Christian had broken up with her around lunch time, but Kate didn't look distraught at all.

"So what brings you to the grocery store?" I ask Kate.

"I was hoping to get some cheese for my crackers that I will have with some wine." She said. She gestured to her shopping cart which had two bottles of wine and a box of crakers.

"Oh sounds like fun. I was actually going to get some beer. I had a pretty rough day and I just want to relax. " I tell her.

"I can relate."She laughs.

_This is the perfect time to ask her out. Take her to your place, have a few beers, watch some Netflix, maybe even get laid?_

"Well, if you don't have any other plans, you can join me." I ask her. "I would love some company."

" I have no plans, so yes I will join you." She says. "I just need to text Ana and tell her that I won't be there tonight."

She pulls out her phone and a few seconds later she puts it back into her bag.

"Seems like Ana won't be at home tonight either." She says.

_That must mean that Christian is taking her out on a date. Woohoo! Go Christian!_

Kate decides to leave her shopping cart and we both head toward the alcohol aisle. As we walk over there, I cannot help feeling giddy like a little kid who is excited to go to see Santa Clause. And I have a feeling that Kate felt the same way I did.

**To be continued….**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for your reviews! I really appreciate your feedback.**

**I would like to address a comment that someone had left. Ana was in a relationship with Elliot and Kate was in a relationship with Christian, in the beginning of the story. A turn of events (Ana meeting Chrisitan and Kate meeting Elliot) made them realize that they do not have feelings for one another anymore and hence made the whole break up thing seem a lot easier than one would expect in reality. **

**It may seem odd that the characters managed to break up and forget about their exes very quickly, but that is exactly what is supposed to happen when you are in a relationship and you end up meeting someone who you happen to like more than your significant other. There is no point in being in that relationship and the best thing to do is to break up and move on.**

**I personally wouldn't want to be in a relationship with someone if I liked someone else. It would make me feel uneasy and I would ultimately be wasting not only my time, but my boyfriend's time (should that ever happen). **

**That is exactly what happened in my version of FSOG. **

**I hope that I made it clear to everyone. I am glad that people feel a sense of confusion and are bold enough to mention it. **

**Thanks for enjoying my story. I promise to update very soon. :)**


	12. The story continues

**I apologize if it took a while to get an update on the story. As I mentioned before I am a college student and there will be times when I won't be able to get an update on the story every day. But I promise that I will not forget about this story as I know that you all are enjoying it.**

**Just a little heads up, Ana did not lose her V card to Elliot; she still is a virgin.**

**Now for the moment you all have been waiting for: the update is here! Happy Reading! :D**

**Ana's POV**

I leave SIP and head straight home. Before getting behind the wheel, I text Kate to tell her that I have plans for the evening and therefore will be out of the house after 8. I don't expect to get a reply from her especially since she had broken up with Christian and because of our morning brawl. Although I would have loved some help from her as to what I should wear for my dinner date with Christian, but at the same time I can figure out what I am going to wear by myself.

I have arrived home before Kate has. _It's weird though because she is always at the house before me. Knowing Kate, she is probably at the bar drinking shots of tequila. _While deciding what to wear I realized that I am feeling quite nervous and excited for this date. Nervous because I will be on a date with THE Christian Grey as in the CEO of GEH and SIP and whatever else he owns and billionaire! By the looks of it he seems like a normal man behind the big title and the money that he has. Many people overlook the fact that he is just like us and think he is some arrogant boss that is out to torture all of his employees. But I don't see that; I see a different Christian every time I look at him.

I decide to wear a simple black t-shirt dress with some dark brown riding boots. I want to look well dressed, but at the same time I want to be comfortable since I don't know where exactly Christian is taking me. I decide to wear a minimal amount of makeup.

_I wonder where Christian will take me. Although I am not a big fan of surprises, I am looking forward to what he has planned._

**Christian's POV**

Everything is all set for my dinner date with Ana. I am hoping that she will love what I have in store for her. I am looking forward to my date with Ana. I want to get to know her more, but from our last conversation it seemed as though I know a lot about her already.

Many will be quick to judge me and say that I have moved on too soon ,but my view on all of this is if you are in a relationship and you see that it is going no where then you have no other choice than to move on. I am glad that I had moved on and I am sure that Kate feels the same way. Elliot just texted me and said that he is heading to his place with Kate. _Everybody has moved on already and I am perfectly fine with that notion._

I do feel slightly nervous for this date, but it is only because I want it to go perfectly for Ana. Ana deserves the best and I am willing to give her the best.

I am glad that I don't have to hide my feelings for her anymore. I know that Ana feels the same way I do.

"Mr. Grey, we are here." Taylor tells me.

_Well that was certainly quick, but I am not complaining at all._

I walk to the door of Ana's home that she shares with Kate. The second I am there I knock on the door. Soon, Ana opens the door, looking stunning in a simple black dress and brown boots. She could practically wear a brown bag and still look beautiful.

"Hello Ana. You look stunning as usual." I tell her.

She blushes slightly.

"Thanks. You don't look bad yourself." She says with a smile.

"Shall we get this show on the road?" I ask her, giving her one of my killer smiles.

"Yes, we should." She says.

I take her by the hand and we walk to my car. I cannot wait to show her the surprise that is waiting for her, at the end of the car ride.

**To be continued…..**


	13. Chapter 12

**Kate's POV**

Elliot and I are on our way to his place after hitting up the local grocery store for some beer and snacks to go along with it. Although I did have plans to hang out with Ana this evening, it seems as though she had a prior engagement with someone. _And I bet I know who it is…. _ So far everything has been going well. Elliot has been quite the charmer for the duration of our drive to his place. It is hard for me to imagine that Ana managed to give him up to easily. _And it is partially my fault because I told her that he is a player, but in my defense, Christian said that he has been known to be a player, so what was I supposed to think when that is coming from his younger brother who I dated at the time?_

We pull up to this gated modern townhome complex and I am seriously blown away at how beautiful it is.

When we head inside, I am in awe once again. The interior is just as beautiful as the interior. _This place probably costs a fortune to rent!_

" I can start setting everything up while you go change." I tell him.

"That would be great." He says with a smile. _A panty dropping smile that is!_

I get started with the snacks, opening the queso dip and putting the tortilla chips in a large bowl that I found in the cupboard. I start to open the beer cans, but Elliot stops me.

"I appreciate your help, but I don't think it is nice to ask a guest to do all the work." He says. In a few swift moves the beers are opened and we make way to the living room area.

We decide to watch some Netflix, but we ended up talking most of the time.

"How did you meet Ana?" He asks me.

"We met in middle school. Both of us came from different worlds : Ana was the quiet one who loved to read while I was the one who loved to socialize and was kind of popular. But as they say, opposites attract and that's probably what happened in our case." I answer.

"Oh wow. That is a really long time. " He says grabbing a chip and dipping it into the queso.

"Yeah, it's been a while. Ana is a great friend. She happens to so the light in everything. She doesn't have that attitude that I have." I say. _Probably the reason why Christian is attracted to her. Why can't I be a down to earth person like her?!_

"Yes, she is. She is too good for me. Ana is better off with someone else, like my little bro." He said.

"Why do you think that?" I ask. _ I would like to hear his reasoning because after all his reasoning is the main reason why I am not Christian's girlfriend anymore._

"Because I saw that spark in his eye when he talked to her and as his older brother, I have never seen

that. She brought out a different side of him that I thought I would never see. " He explains. " When he has dated you, he mentioned you a few times, but after he saw Ana, that is the only thing that he has been talking about that wasn't work related. I am telling you the two of them have something that is special."

I contemplate on what Elliot just said and I guess he is right. Christian was looking for someone who has a sweet nature, not someone who speaks her mind, like I do. It wasn't meant to be.

"I guess you are right. That's probably why it didn't work out between me and him. It was my fault." I say.

"Well, it's no one's fault. You guys were just not meant to be. " He said. At this point, we were already sitting close to one another, so I knew that the inevitable was bound to happen. He leans in and kisses me. It was a simple kiss, but it was comforting. It relieved all the stress of the day and filled me with a sense of hope.

"If Christian didn't break up with you, I would have gone crazy." He said. "I know that you had just broken up with him and I would completely understand if you think that this is all so sudden, but the way I see it, I want to have a relationship with you."

_Well yes this is all very sudden, but at the same time I certainly can't say no. I mean its Elliot Grey for crying out loud. _

"I say we give it a shot." I say. At this point I am already on his lap. Elliot has his arms around my waist, kissing me down my neck. Our eyes meet and this time we are in a full blown make out session. His hands go from my hair down to lower back.

He breaks the kiss. "I think we should head to the bedroom since there is more room." I don't say anything, mostly because he read my mind.

_This evening had just gotten interesting. And I can't say that I don't like where its headed ;)_

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Ana's POV**

I still don't know where me and Christian are headed. Right now, we are at the gated premises of somewhere. It doesn't take us long to get inside and our limo is now in what looks like the airport. The limo keeps driving past all these private jets._ I wouldn't be surprised if Christian owns one of these jets. Could it be that he is taking me somewhere far away?_ The limo finally stops. Being the gentleman that Christian is, he opens the door for me, so I can get out of the limo. The limo leaves and I finally see the surprise. There is a helicopter waiting for us.

"Is that yours?" I ask him.

Christian nods and smiles. "Yes, that is my helicopter, Charlie Tango."

Hand in hand we walk to the helicopter and that is when I begin to wonder who is the pilot.

"Where is the pilot?" I ask Christian.

He turns to face me. "You're looking at him." _Christian is not only an eligible bachelor who is a multi millionaire, but also a pilot? What doesn't he know how to do, I wonder. _

We get into the helicopter and Christian fastens me into the seat right next to him. Christian grins.

"Never in a million years would I have thought that I would have such an attractive co-pilot.

I feel myself blush. _ This guy is quite the charmer._

In a few minutes we are already in the air. By this time, its already dark outside and city of Seattle is in lights. The view is something that cannot be described in words.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." I say. I love this surprise. I couldn't ask for a better way to spend an evening with the hottest man that has ever roamed the planet Earth.

"I am glad you like it. If you must know, I never took Kate or any other woman into the helicopter with me. You are the first." He says. _Well doesn't that make me feel special._

"Why not?" I ask him. I know that I have been asking a lot of questions tonight, but I would like to know why I am any different than Kate or any other woman that he has ever dated.

"I honestly don't know. Kate always wanted to either go out to dinner with me or go clubbing. I don't think she would have liked this. And besides, you are a down to earth person and you would appreciate this more than anybody else."

He does have a point. Kate would have thought that the helicopter ride was boring and she wouldn't have liked the view.

We began our descent onto the top of a building. Christian's security was already there waiting for us.

"I hope you are hungry because I have reservations for the Mile High Club." He tells me.

The Mile High Club was one of the best places to eat in the city of Seattle, but its almost impossible to get into unless you happen to be a celebrity or a multi millionaire. And yes I have worked up quite an appetite during our helicopter ride.

"Sounds good." I say.

We exit the helicopter and make our way down to the restaurant to continue our date.

**Christian's POV**

Ana's face was priceless as she viewed the beautiful Seattle from the helicopter. I am glad that I decided to take her on a helicopter ride for our first date followed by a romantic dinner at the Mile High Club. Ana finds the light in everything and I knew that she would find this to be a great start to our date.

We make our way into the already packed Mile High Club. This place is hard to get into to, but not for me. Everybody here knows who I am and hence reservations are rarely needed.

" I have a reservation for two." I tell the hostess.

"Certainly, right this way Mr. Grey." She says. She leads us to a nice table away from all the eyes of the guests. I don't want anyone bothering me and Ana during our first date.

Ana begins to look at the menu. I pretend to look at the menu since I already know what I am going to order. Ana is a very simple beauty. Everything she does whether it is look at the menu or admire the view of the city, she does so whole heartedly that it blows my mind. I guess I have been looking at her for a while because I barely notice her looking at me.

"Christian, it isn't nice to stare." She says with a smile.

"I can't help myself Ana. I find you quite intriguing and very beautiful." I tell her. And I am not lying, Ana is the most beautiful woman in the restaurant and may even be the most beautiful creature that has ever walked this earth.

Our waiter finally arrives and we order our dinner. Ana decides to have the same thing as me: pan seared salmon on a bed of linguini.

While waiting on our food, we start to chat.

"Where you disappointed after Elliot broke up with you?" I ask Ana. Although Ana doesn't currently look like she is disappointed, I would assume that she wasn't exactly happy when my big brother broke the news to her.

"When it happened, I was a little disappointed, but I think that what I felt at the moment was perfectly normal and as the day progressed I didn't feel that disappointment." She answered me. "In the end it was clear that he did this so you can end up with me and for him to end up with Kate."

"That wasn't the plan at all. My relationship with Kate wasn't going anywhere and I was going to break up with her eventually, after our double date, but then I met you and I realized that now I have another great reason as to why I should break up with her." I say. "And from what I heard, your relationship with Elliot wasn't doing well either so in a way, it all worked out."

"It did, but why me? Out of all the women in Seattle you end up going on a date with me. Your Christian Grey for crying out loud. You can get any woman you want." Ana says.

"I don't want just any woman off the street. And most of the woman that I have ever dated only wanted to be with me for my money. You aren't like that. I know that you didn't decide to go out for dinner with me because you just wanted to hang out with a multi millionaire. You did it because you are a genuine person. And that's what I want. I want a woman who is genuine, who when she looks at me doesn't just see dollar signs, she sees someone who is a normal human being just like her." I explain.

"I don't care about your money, Christian. It's all about who you truly are. Money isn't everything to me." Ana says to me.

_God, why does she have to be so perfect? I feel like one lucky guy sitting here with a woman who not only is smart and hardworking, but also stunning. She is definitely a keeper. _

To be continued….


	15. Chapter 14

**Ana's POV**

I couldn't ask for a better date. The food was delicious and the helicopter ride over here was truly breathtaking. Unfortunately it is coming to an end.

Christian pays for dinner and we both stroll out of the restaurant, hand in hand.

"How was our very first date?" Christian asks as we head toward a tinted black SUV.

"It was lovely. I had a great time, Christian." I answer.

"Well, I am glad that you had a great time. I cannot wait to go on another date with you." He says. One of his security personnel is already standing next to the passenger door waiting for us go get closer so he can open the door.

_That's so sweet of him to already be thinking about our next date. I wonder where he will take me next time. _

At that moment we are already at the SUV. Christian introduces me to Taylor, a former marine who also happens to be the wife of Christian's housekeeper. The drive back to my place wasn't long.

"It sucks that this date has to end. I really enjoyed myself." Christian says. At this point we are walking to the door of my house.

"I feel the same way. Thanks again for tonight." I tell him. He smiles.

"Anytime, Ana." He leans in and kisses me on the lips. It was a soft kiss which didn't last very long, but left me craving for more. We said our goodbyes. Christian said that he will call me as soon as he can tomorrow so we can schedule our next date.

I make my way into the house, a few minutes later only to realize that Kate isn't at home. _Probably sleeping over Elliot's house. _

As I get ready for bed, I can't help but feel giddy about tomorrow. _Maybe I will see Christian again, if I am lucky enough._

**Elliot's POV (the next morning)**

I couldn't ask for a better way to spend my evening. I woke up early today because I need to get my office, but I would have loved to stay in bed with Kate. That girl is an animal in the bedroom. _Probably the best sex I had in years!_ I am glad Christian broke up with her because I think that I may be addicted to her. _And yes that may seem like something that is too soon to say especially after one night, but it is 100% true. _

I cannot wait to see Kate again. I left her a note on the kitchen counter explaining why I had left early this morning.

I decide to call Christian and see how he is. Yesterday, he said that he had a dinner date with Ana, and I want to see how that went.

Christian answers after a few minutes.

"Grey."

"Hey little bro, its Elliot. How are you this morning?" I ask him.

"I am doing well, busy as usual over here."

"How was your date yesterday?" I ask.

"Now I see why you called. Well if you must know it went very well. I am hoping to see her soon."

"Yes that happens to be the reason why I called. I am glad you had a great date with Ana. Bro, I am telling you she is a keeper. Did she stay over at your place?" I ask Christian.

"No. Unlike somebody, I didn't sleep with my girl on the first date. Which brings me to ask, how did your date if we may call it a date, go with Kate."

"Bro, it was off the hook. We actually accidentally ran into each other at the grocery store and I brought up the suggestion that we should go to my place and have a few beers,you know, get to know one another. And so we did, and I even got to know Kate on a whole other level, if you catch my drift." I tell him.

"I know what you are talking about, Elliot. I don't want to know the details. You had a great time and that is all that matters."

"You going on another date with Ana anytime soon?" I ask him.

"Yes, I will call her later on. Why do you ask?"

"I don't want to make it seem like I am putting my nose into your business, but I think Ana is bringing out a whole different side of you and I like that side. She is seriously a miracle worker." I say.

"You are right. She is definitely special. Listen, I got to go. I have a meeting in a few minutes. "

"Alright, bro. Talk to you later." I say.

_I might not be a psychic, but I can almost guarantee that Christian was smiling from ear to ear when I mentioned Ana. Like he said, she is special. That is why he needs to do everything in his power to not let something so special get away. _

**Sorry for the short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. ****:D**


	16. Chapter 15

**Kate's POV**

I wake up to an empty bed. Elliot's side of the bed feels cold which means he must have left hours ago.

Last night was certainly memorable for me. I had sex on many occasions, but sex with Elliot is very different. I felt like I was on cloud 9.

After taking a shower, I dressed into my clothes from the night before and was about to leave the house when I saw a note that Elliot left me. I guess my assumptions were correct he had to be at work early today.

I drive back home to see Ana. I need to make amends with her. I know that she is still mad at me for what happened yesterday. At this point, I don't care if she happens to have feelings for Christian. I wasn't being reasonable when I said that she wasn't allowed to yesterday. I do not have any control over anybody's feelings especially hers and if she wants to go after Christian she can. But by the looks of it, it seems that Christian is already pursuing her.

I drive into our driveway and see that Ana is home. _Perfect! _ I immediately park my car and quickly walk to the door. Upon opening it, I can smell breakfast being made. _Ana is probably making some pancakes and I want dibbs! _

I enter the kitchen and hear music playing. Ana is flipping pancakes and singing "Walking on Sunshine". Ana seems so carefree and happy. The song ends and I give her some applause. She turns around and laughs.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Kate. I just feel really happy this morning." She tells me.

"Ana, it's alright. I should be the one that should apologize to you. I was out of line the other day. I was being quite selfish only because I was hoping that everything will work out between me and Christian, but it didn't and it hurt at first, but then I realized that I can't stop things from happening and that I need to move on and I have." I say to Ana.

"Kate, I accept your apology. I know that you really didn't mean the things that you said. You just said those things because you were hoping that everything would work out between you and Christian and your reaction was perfectly understandable. I am glad that you have moved on and that you are happy about it." She says. She pulls me into a hug. "Would you like some pancakes?" She asks.

"Well duh, Steele. How can I say no to your pancakes?" I ask. She laughs and puts two pancakes on a plate for me.

"So who is the new guy that you have moved on to?" Ana asks me.

"He is Elliot." I tell her. Ana starts to laugh.

"Dammn Kate. You go from one Grey to the next. You do realize that after Elliot there is only Mia left." She says.

"Yeah, I know. But I happen to love dicks a lot more than vaginas so I'm gonna have to pass."I say trying to hold back the laughter, but I fail.

"Well, I am glad that you are happy with Elliot. He happens to be a great guy and a total goofball…." She starts to say, but I butt in.

"And he is good in bed." I add. Ana laughs again.

"Of course, Kate. You of all people would check that out first before going further." She says.

"He happens to be very good at it. Probably the best sex I have ever had in a while." I tell her. "So what about you, Ana? Who did you go on a date with yesterday?" I ask.

"I went on a date with Christian." She answers. _I knew it!_

"Where did you guys go?" I ask.

"He took me on his helicopter and we checked out how Seattle looks like at night. It was so beautiful, Kate. And he took me to the Mile High Club and we had dinner. It was a great date. I had a great time with him and he said he will call me back as soon as he can." She tells me. 

As Ana was telling all of this, she had a sparkle in her eyes that I have never seen before and she was super excited to tell me everything about her date. She felt like a kid who had just went to an amusement park for the first time and is retelling his experiences to his mother with similar excitement that Ana had.

"That sounds like a great date. I am happy for you Ana." I tell her. And I was sincerely happy for her. Christian certainly has an effect on my best friend and I happen to love it.

"Yeah it was great. I cannot wait to go on another with him." She tells me. I finish eating breakfast and I head to my room to get ready for work.

**Christian's POV**

I have never felt this happy ever. It's been a while since I felt this way. _And I gotta admit, it feels good!_

My brother is right Ana is bringing out a totally different side of me.

I decide that I should brighten Ana's morning.

"Hello this is the Flower Factory. How can I assist you today?" says a young and cheerful voice.

"Hi. I would like a flower arrangement to be delivered today." I tell the person on the other end.

"Alright. What would you like?" She asks.

"I would like pink roses and make it a dozen pink roses." I say to her.

"Okay, sir. What would you like on the card?" She asks.

"The message should say: Good morning my beautiful Ana. I can't wait to see you again." I say.

"Alrighty. Where would you like it sent?"

"Send it to SIP. I will give you the address." I tell her.

As I finish the conversation and head to my next meeting, I think about those gorgeous blue eyes and plump, soft lips that keep popping up in my dreams. Since I met Ana, all my nightmares have stopped. I don't know if it's a mere coincidence or anything, but its nice to sleep at night and constantly worry about whether or not I will have a bad dream.

_As Elliot said to me, Ana is a special person and I will do whatever it takes to show her that she is. _


	17. Chapter 16

**Ana's POV**

"Ana, do you have the manuscripts ready?" asks Jack. He is standing near my desk. By the looks of it, something is up because he seems rather nice today.

"Here you go." I say, handing him the thick stacks of manuscripts.

He takes the manuscripts and heads to his office.

I head over to the lunch room to make some tea. So far, the day has been going well. Kate seemed to finally recognize that she was out of hand during breakfast yesterday. Even though we sometimes have arguments here and there, Kate will always be my best friend. As I leave the lunch room, I hear my phone ring. I quickly walk to my desk.

"Hello." I say.

"Hey Ana, its Olivia. You have a delivery. Please come and pick it up." Olivia says.

_A delivery? I certainly don't remember ordering anything. _

I head to the reception desk and there I see a beautiful bouquet of roses. I look to see if there is a box of some sort next to it. I know for a fact that those roses cannot be for me.

Olivia hands the roses to me. _Or maybe they are for me._

"These came in a few minutes ago." She says. "And I have to say they are quite beautiful."

I take the flowers and see that there is a card. I open the card and see that the roses are from Christian.

_Good morning my beautiful Ana. I cannot wait to see you again._

_ -Christian_

I smile at the thought that there is someone out there other than Ray who truly cares about me. It is truly a great feeling.

"And who sent these beautiful flowers to you?" asks Olivia. _Damnn, this woman is so nosy!_

"Somebody special. " I say. As I walk away, I hear Olivia ask.

"It's not Christian, is it?"

Although I love to ask that question, I just couldn't. What will others at SIP think of me if they knew that I happened to be dating the newly crowned CEO of our publishing company? They would think the only reason that I am here is because of him and will completely over look the fact that I enjoy working here even if I have to deal with Jack on a daily basis.

I head to my office and I hear my cell phone ring.

"Hello." I say.

"Steele, I am sorry to bother you, but I just got a text from Ethan. He is in the city and wants to hang with us." She says with excitement.

"Really? That's awesome! I haven't seen him in years. It would be nice to catch up." I tell her. Ethan is the older brother of Kate who is studying architecture at Harvard. I haven't seen him in a while, so it is nice to hear that I can finally see him. Yes, once upon a time, I did have a slight crush on Ethan _I mean who wouldn't when he has blonde hair and green eyes and is very smart._ But now I am no longer interested since I have Christian, although I am sure that he probably has a girlfriend already.

"I thought you would say that. He is going to stay with us for a few days, starting today. He is supposed to come to our place at 6 today." She says.

"Sounds good with me. I don't have any plans today." I tell her.

"Good. Well, I will talk to you later." She says.

I continue to work and realize that it is already lunchtime. I haven't heard from Christian all day. He did say that he will talk to me as soon as he is done with his meetings. I guess I just have to be patient.

**Christian's POV**

"I asked you to give me last month's closing numbers, yesterday and I have yet to get them from you." I tell Mark. I am doing my best not to yell at him, but I know I will sooner or later.

"I know that sir, its just that I have had so much work to do lately….." He says. _Okay that's it._

"Look Mark, I too have a lot of work to do. Probably a lot more than you do, but I do manage to get it done. There should be no excuses. If I don't have the numbers by tomorrow at this time, you can consider yourself fired." I tell him, with my voice raised.

"It will be done, sir. I promise." He says, his voice slightly shaking.

"I hope so, now go." I tell him. Mark quickly leaves my office.

I look at the time only to realize that half of the day has already gone by. _Time goes by pretty quick. _

I decide to take a break and text Ana. I hope she got the flowers that I sent her.

**Good afternoon beautiful. Sorry that I didn't call you earlier. I was pretty busy.*C**

A few minutes later, I get a reply from Ana.

**Its alright. I was pretty busy as well. Thank you for the flowers.*A**

**You are very welcome. I am glad that you liked them because when I saw them, I thought of you.*C**

**They are very beautiful.*A**

**Not as beautiful as you. :) Do you have any plans for this evening?*C**

**Unfortunately I do. Kate's brother is in town and he is going to stay at our place for a while. He will be arriving in the evening*A**

_There will be a man living with my Ana? This cannot be happening. Sure he is Kate's sister, but the problem is he is a man who can potentially go after Ana._

**Oh sounds like fun. I guess we could do something tomorrow.*C**

**Yeah, I haven't seen him in ages. You can show up if you like. The more the merrier.*A**

**Thank you for the offer, but I don't want to intrude on your get together.*C**

**You won't be intruding, I promise :) *A**

**Well in that case, I will see if I can make it.*C**

**Alright*A**

**I apologize but there are some things that need to be done. I will talk to you later on. *C**

**Okay. Ttyl.*A**

**Laters, baby!*C**

Of course I am going to show up. I need to show this guy that Ana is off limits or else he will have to deal with me.


	18. Chapter 17

**Ana's POV**

The work day went by fairly quickly. I couldn't wait to get home so I can prepare for Ethan's arrival. Luckily Kate had already gone to the nearby grocery store to by the alcohol for the occasion.

"I told Christian that he could come over today." I tell Kate as I enter the kitchen.

"Oh that's fine. You know what they say, 'the more the merrier.' "She says. She decides to order pizza for take out, so I don't have to slave over the stove this evening. _Even though I love to cook, I am too tired to do so. _

"I wonder if Ethan has changed from the last time I have saw him." I tell Kate.

"That's a good question. I guess we are going to have to wait and see." Kate says.

Soon, we hear our doorbell. I decide to get the door hoping that it is Christian because it's a little to early for Ethan to be there.

I open the door and to my surprise it is Ethan!

"Ana banana!" Ethan exclaims as I give him a hug.

"Ethan! Its so good to see you." I say. Ethan happens to look much older since the last time I saw him, but he still happens to be a good looking fellow. He still has that confident demeanor in him that he always had since we were little.

"And you too." He says. He walks in and as I close the door I hear Kate shrieking in the kitchen.

"Ethan, we weren't expecting you at this hour." She says as she gives her brother a bear hug.

"I thought I would surprise you too and get our evening underway." He says.

Kate directed him to the nearest bathroom so he can freshen up for our evening. Soon the pizza man showed up and we finally had food to go with our drinks.

….

"So Ana how do you like your job?" Ethan asks me as he bites into his second slice of pizza.

"It's a great job. I do enjoy it very much although I do wish Jack Hyde wasn't such an ass at times." I answer back.

"Well Steele you can't always get what you want." Kate says.

"How is college, Ethan?" I ask. Now it's my turn to ask questions.

"Its good. Once I graduate I am looking to apply to some construction companies. I am looking into one that is in Seattle called Grey Construction." He says.

Kate begins to laugh.

"Grey Construction? I happen to know the CEO very well. I could maybe pull a few strings and get you the job." She says with confidence.

"Are you fucking the CEO or something?"Ethan asks jokingly.

"Actually for your information Ethan, I am dating him." She says.

"Oh is that Christian Grey, your billionaire boyfriend? "He asks her.

"No the CEO of Grey Construction is his older brother Elliot. Ana is dating Christian." She says.

Ethan turns around and looks at me.

"Oh wow Ana, way to go. "He says. Although he says it in a positive tone, I could feel as though he seems disappointed.

I don't say anything at that moment except blush slightly. Luckily Ethan doesn't know the whole story about how me and Kate happened to switch boyfriends or he would be even more disappointed.

"Still single Ethan?" I ask him.

"Yes unfortunately. I am more focused on school now. Once I am out of college I will probably go back on the dating scene." He says.

"I am sure you will find somebody, bro."Kate says, putting her arm around Ethan. "Somebody who will tolerate your ugly ass." She bursts out in laughter and Ethan follows suit.

I smile and at that moment I hear a knock on the door. _It's probably Christian. _

I open the door and see the Adonis that has always been on my mind standing right in front of me.

**Christian's POV**

Although I know that I should give Ana some space, there is no way that I can sit comfortably today when I heard that Kate's brother would be staying over her house. I cannot fathom another man being in the same home as my woman. That is why I am walking up the pathway to Ana's home.

I rang the doorbell a few times and didn't have to wait long to see Ana open the door.

Ana is one of those few women who can manage to wear sweats and a band t-shirt and still manage to look stunning.

"Hey." She says as she opens the door.

"Evening, Ana." I say as I kiss her on the lips. I make my way into the living room and see that that Ethan bastard is already here.

"Ethan, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Christian." Ana says. I make eye contact with Ethan. He seems like a nice guy, but for some reason, I feel like he shouldn't be trusted.

Ethan stands up and shakes my hand. _ A nice firm handshake. _

"Its nice to meet you, Christian." He says.

"Likewise, Ethan." I say to him. I try to be as polite as possible even though I have a strong urge to pounce.

Ana offers me a glass of merlot which I politely take from her. We sit next to each other and I have my arm around her. I want to make it clear to Ethan that Ana is strictly off limits.

"So Christian, how long have you been with Ana?" Ethan asks.

"We haven't been together for a while, but it seems as though we have known each other for years." I tell her.

Ethan says nothing and drinks his wine.

"What do you do for a living, Ethan?" I ask him.

"I am an architecture student at Harvard University." He says.

"Oh how interesting." I say. _Hell no its not._

Ethan stands up.

"I am going to go and get some wine. Do you guys need anything?" He asks.

Kate and Ana both say no. The bastard leaves without hearing my answer. I decide to head to the kitchen myself.

I head over to where Ethan is. He senses my presence and turns to face me.

"Look Christian, I know you are a powerful man who gets everything that he wants. I am glad that Ana is your girlfriend, but if you hurt her in any way, you will have to deal with me." He says.

"Ethan, I have no intention of hurting Ana, so you can erase that thought from your head." I say. I take the wine bottle from him and pour myself some wine.

"I know that, but I am just giving you a heads up. Ana isn't like anybody else. She is sweet and fragile. She has had her heartbroken on numerous occasions and I don't want her to go through that again." He says. "Take what I said as a warning."

"Do you happen to have feelings for her?" I ask him. _Something is telling me that he does._

There was a moment of silence and finally he spoke.

" To be honest, I do." He says.

**To be continued…..**


	19. Chapter 18

**Christian's POV **

_Am I hallucinating or did that fucker just say that he has feelings for my girl?_

"Just to clarify, you said that you have feelings for Ana?" I ask him. _Please say no!_

"Yes. I do have feelings for Ana. And I was going to tell her, but it seems that I have waited too long." Ethan says, looking at his feet. _You dammn right you waited too long. And I suggest you wait an eternity for you to have any shot with her. _

"Well, there is nothing you can do now. She is with me and I suggest you keep your hands to yourself." I tell him, with a threatening tone.

"I'll do what I want, Grey. You're not the boss of me." He answers back. "Ana doesn't deserve you. You are nothing, but an arrogant CEO who only wants to take advantage of a beautiful girl."

"You can't say that, Ethan. You don't know me. And if you ever touch Ana, I will make you regret it. Don't think I am kidding around with you." I tell him.

Our heated talk was cut short when we heard someone clearing her throat. Both of us turned to see Kate standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Everything okay in here?" Kate asks.

I nod.

"All is well, Kate. Just talking to Christian." Ethan says trying to make it seem like we were just having a friendly chat.

"Okay. Why don't you join me and Ana in the living room?" Kate asks us.

"I was actually just about to leave." I say to Kate. I put my glass of wine down on the counter and walk out of the kitchen.

I head to the door. In the corner of my eye, I see Ana walking behind me.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" She asks me, her blue eyes searching my face for clues.

"I just need to finish up a few things for tomorrow. Can I talk to you outside?" I say.

Ana grabs her WSU sweatshirt and walks out the door with me.

We walk to my car in silence.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" She asks me.

"I just wanted to let you know that Ethan has feelings for you and I would understand if you feel the same way about him." I explain to her. _Please tell me that you don't! It would make me feel better. _

"Christian, I don't have any feelings for him and I never thought he had any for me. I honestly don't care if he does have feelings for me because the only feelings I have are for you." Ana says, taking my hands into hers.

"I am glad you feel the same way about me because I am crazy about you. There is more to me that meets the eye, Ana. Sure I can be an arrogant CEO, but that doesn't define me as a person." I say.

"I know that, Christian. I am sorry that you had to hear that from Ethan. I can assure you that I only see him as a friend, nothing more. "She says.

"I believe you. Ana, why don't you come and spend the night with me away from that bastard?" I ask her.

"As much as I want to, I'm gonna have to decline. I need to have a talk with Ethan because as of right now I think that there is a much bigger reason as to why he wants to stay at my house and it probably has nothing to do with the fact that Kate is his sister." She explains to me.

I completely understand why she had declined my offer. She needs to have a serious conversation with Ethan because if she doesn't, that bastard will do whatever it takes to get into her pants.

"I understand, Ana." I wrap my arms around her and give her a long kiss on the lips before I walk to my Audi and head toward Escala.

"Good night, Christian." Ana says as she breaks away from the kiss.

"You too, baby." I say.

**Ethan's POV**

What does she see in him? He is nothing but a heartless CEO who clearly just wants to use her.

If I had it my way, I would treat Ana like my queen. I know that Mr. Hotshot doesn't do that with Ana because he probably doesn't have time for her.

After Ana left the house with Christian, Kate gave me an earful.

"Ethan, I know that you don't like Christian, but he is Ana's boyfriend and you are going to need to accept that. " Kate said.

"Kate, Christian is just going to use her. He doesn't care if she has feelings for him or not; he will take advantage of Ana and Ana will oblige because she is infatuated with him." I explain to her.

"Listen to yourself, Ethan. Get over it! You lost your shot with her. She has Christian now. If you cared for her, you would have made an effort to call her and tell her how you really feel, but you obviously don't care! Christian is a good guy. You are just judging a book based on its cover." Kate says.

Just then, Ana walks into the house. She doesn't look happy at all.

"What is wrong with you, Ethan?" She asks. "Have you no shame?"

"Ana, I know I should have told you this earlier, but what you heard from Christian is correct. I do have feelings for you and I know I should have said something before it's just that there is a distance between us and I didn't want to tell you over the phone…" I begin to explain to her, but she cuts me off.

"Stop making excuses! I have always seen you as a friend and you knew that. I don't think that your feelings toward me would have changed if you told me how you felt. I like Christian. He is a great guy, he treats me well and you are just gonna have to live with that." She says, in an angry tone.

"He is only using you. Christian isn't genuine person; he is nothing but an arrogant CEO." I say.

"How would you know that when you just met him? I don't want to make you like him. You don't have to like everybody that you meet but at the same time if you were a good friend you would have made an attempt to like him just for my sake." Ana explains to me. Her voice is trembling and soon tears start to fall down her cheeks.

"I will make an effort to like him, but I am trying to look out for you. You have had your heartbroken on numerous occasions and I don't want that to happen this time." I tell Ana.

"I appreciate you looking out for me, but try not to be so overprotective. I can stand up for myself when I need to." Ana says. She then leaves the living room and heads to her room. She closes to door with a bang.

Kate leaves to go to the kitchen to clean up while I continue to sit in the living room, trying to forget the events of this evening by drinking merlot.

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Christian's POV (Sunday brunch)**

This day couldn't have come sooner. Since my conversation with my mother, Mia has been bugging me non-stop about Ana. I am glad that my little sister is excited about meeting my girlfriend, but I just hope that she doesn't scare her away. _Although I doubt that would happen, sometimes I wonder if it is Mia's personality that scared away my last two girlfriends…_

I pick up Ana at 10 am, so we can head over to Bellevue. Ana looks great as usual in a pair of jeans a white tank top, black cardigan and a pair of black flats. I can tell that Ana is slightly nervous about meeting my parents.

"I wasn't sure if I should have brought wildflowers or roses. You never told me what type of flowers your mother likes. " She said.

I laugh. "Ana, my mom likes any type of flower. And besides, you didn't have to bring anything." I tell her, resting my right hand on her leg.

"I know that Christian, but I was always taught to bring something when going over somebody's house. It's called common courtesy." She says.

"I am aware of that. Just don't be nervous. You have no reason to be; my parents will love you because they know how special you are to me." I tell her.

"Okay. I will try to be as calm as possible." Ana says.

We arrive at my parent's home. Ana is in complete awe.

"Christian, that's a beautiful home." She exclaims, when we pull into the driveway.

I smile.

We get out of the car and walk hand in hand to the door. I ring the doorbell and I can hear Mia's voice through the door.

**Ana's POV**

I am excited and nervous to meet Christian's parents. Although he keeps reassuring me that they will adore me, I still feel the nerves. _What if they think that I am not the one for him? Ugh, I just hope I am over thinking things. _

We head to the door and in a few minutes a young woman opens it and shrieks with excitement.

"Oh my god! You finally came!" She says as she pulls both me and Christian into a bear hug.

"Mia, you can let go now." Christian says.

"Oh come on, Christian. Quit pretending like you didn't miss me."She laughs. She then turns her attention to me.

"You must be Ana, Christian's girlfriend. And I must say, you are so pretty. Christian, I like this one." She rambles on and on.

I cannot help but laugh. Although she is in her early twenties, she seems like a super hyper teenage girl.

We head into the living room. Kate and Elliot are there already, sitting on the couch and sipping on some champagne. Soon a woman walks toward me. _She must be Christian's mom. _

"Christian, darling. I am so glad that you came." She says, kissing her son on the cheek. She looks at me.

"Mom, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Ana. Ana, this is my mother Grace." Christian introduces us. I extend my hand for a handshake, but she pulls me into a hug instead.

"Oh sweetheart, I am so happy that I finally get to meet you." She says.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Grey." I tell her.

"Honey, you can call me Grace. There is no need to be formal here." She says. She tells us that brunch will be served in a few minutes.

I make my way to say hi to Kate and Elliot when an older gentleman walks into the living room.

_Probably Christian's father. _

Christian introduces me to Carrick, Christian's father. I give him a firm handshake.

"Christian, I love her already." He says with a chuckle.

"Sorry dad, but she is taken." Christian jokes.

The housekeeper comes into the living room and says that brunch will be served.

Everybody heads to the kitchen where the smell of bacon and sausage fills the room. Glass pitchers of orange juice are already on the table. I sit next to Mia and Christian during brunch.

"Ana, it would be awesome if you were to go shopping with me one day. Kate, you can come with us if you like." Mia said.

"That would be great." I tell her. I make eye contact with Christian who leans and whispers to me," You don't know what you got yourself into."

I laugh. Mia does look like somebody who will shop 'til she drops.

Christian's parents ask me what I do for a living.

"I am an assistant to an editor at SIP." I say.

"Oh, how nice." Grace says. "I assume you are hoping to become an editor one day."

"Yes, that is a plan of mine, but for now I love what I do." I say.

"Well Christian is a CEO of SIP now. I am sure he can get you that spot if you like." Carrick says to me.

" Yeah, I know, but I was hoping to work my way up. I don't think it would look fair if I become editor just because my boyfriend happens to be the CEO. "I say.

"That's right. I love the way you are thinking, Ana." Grace says. "Christian, Ana is not only beautiful, but smart. I suggest you hang on to her with your life."

"That is what I am doing, mom." Christian says with a smile.

"By the way, I don't know if Christian has told you this, Ana, but I am throwing a charity banquet very soon and it would be great if you came." Grace said.

"Christian donates money every year to help the hospital where mom works and this will be the first year that he comes with a date." Mia adds.

I turn to Christian.

"You never brought a date with you?" I ask him. _That's odd considering he's had girlfriends before me._

"Yes. I never had that connection with them. I was going to tell you after brunch, but now that my mom has brought it up, it is a great time to think about it."He says.

_What is there to think about? Hell yah I'm going!_

"Of course I will go with you. There is no question about it." I tell him. He smiles and kisses me a quick kiss on the lips.

Grace sees us and automatically knows what the answer is. She smiles.

"Yay! We have to start planning ASAP. We have exactly four weeks to figure out what we are going to wear and how we will do our hair." Mia begins to ramble again.

"I agree with you, Mia. We should get together soon and visit Nordstrom's." Kate says.

I nod, drinking some orange juice. I couldn't wait to go to the charity banquet with Christian. _Why does it have to be four weeks away?_

**_Next chapter will be about the Coping Gala._**

**_Please review! I greatly appreciate your reviews :)_**


	21. Chapter 20

**Thank you so much for the reviews! It means a lot to me that you all are enjoying the story. **

**Ana's POV (Coping Gala)**

I cannot believe it has been four weeks already since Grace's Sunday brunch when we first discussed the Coping Gala. I think it is a lovely idea that Grace hosts this gala every year in order to fund money for the hospital. I hear that Christian always gives a generous donation to the hospital. This event also brings a lot of media attention which means that by next morning all of Seattle will know that I am dating Christian Grey, the most eligible bachelor in the US. Although I don't mind getting my picture in the gossip magazines, I just don't want to be seen as that woman who is only with him for his money. I hate how this is the first thought that everybody has when these things happen. There is more to Christian than his money. Like my father Ray has said, "There is more to life than green paper."

I am currently sitting at our table at the Coping Gala; waiting for the Elliot and Kate to arrive. I ran my hands on my dark blue evening dress. This dress is certainly beautiful. It is strapless which isn't something that I like to wear, but when I put it on at Nordstroms, I realize that this was the one. _And so did Mia who couldn't help, but squeal her approval when she saw. _Speaking of which, me and Mia have grown close over these past few weeks. I have introduced her to Ethan and the two of them have grown close. Mia has told me that she has developed a crush on Ethan. _I am just glad that Christian doesn't know or else he would be really mad._

Just then, I hear a familiar voice.

"Steele!" I turn around and see Kate. She is wearing a off the shoulder dress that makes her look like she is a Greek goddess. _Only Kate could pull of a dress like that. _

I walk over to my best friend and give her a hug.

"You look amazing, Ana. I am sure that Christian spent to whole car ride over here drooling over you.' She says.

I blush at that statement. Christian and I did make out during the car ride here. We have yet to have sex and frankly I don't want to rush into it. I am a virgin still so I don't mind waiting until it is the right moment to do so.

Elliot walks over to us. He smiles at me and asks where Mia is. Mia had arrived in the same limo as me and Christian, but I have yet to see her at the Coping Event. She said that she is waiting for her date. She didn't say who her date was and I know that it can't be Elliot because he was still at home when I had left the house.

"I am not sure. I think she is around somewhere." I tell him.

Elliot leaves and a waitress comes with champagne.

"Cheers to a fun night."says Kate.

"Cheers." I take a sip of the champagne when I feel arms around my waist.

I look to see Christian giving me a hug.

"Im sorry I had to step out and take care of some business." He says, kissing me on the cheek.

"Its alright. I wasn't alone; I had company." I tell him. He chuckles.

"I hope it wasn't another man. You know that I don't share." He says. I giggle.

He takes my hand and leads me to the other side of the room, introducing me to some people who are also great benefactors to the hospital. He also introduced me to his grandparents. They are such warm and friendly people.

It was about the time that dinner was going to be served, so me and Christian headed toward our table. Mia was still missing and that worried Grace.

"Grace don't worry. I am sure that she is here somewhere. It's just a lot of people and she may have been lost in the crowd." I reassure Christian's mom.

Grace just nods and takes a sip of champagne. Everybody forgets about Mia momentarily and the conversations go off to other topics.

Then I hear a familiar voice that I shouldn't be hearing at the moment.

"Where are we sitting, babe?" I turn to see Ethan. _Wait, what?!_

I am secretly hoping that Christian doesn't turn around, but at the moment my hopes are crushed. The look on Christian's face clearly says that Ethan isn't in for a warm welcome at our table.

**Christian's POV**

The evening was supposed to fun and relaxing, but as soon as I saw Ethan walking hand in hand with my little sister, I thought I was going to go ballistic. Not only does he have feelings for my girlfriend, but he is now trying to get into my sister's pants. I am trying to act like I am perfectly fine with the situation at hand, but I am not and I can see that Elliot is not okay with it either.

"Mom, this is Ethan." Mia introduces the bastard to my mother. My mother smiles and tells him to sit at our table. If only my mother knew who he really was, she wouldn't let that fucker sit near her daughter.

Ana senses how I am currently feeling and puts her hand on my leg.

"Try to act like everything is okay between you two, for your mother's sake. "She whispers in my ear.

I nod and continue to pretend as though Ethan isn't sitting two people away from me. I give all my attention to Ana, trying my best not to look his direction. _Thank god that Ethan is a college student and cannot bid on Mia once the bidding begins. _

We are served dinner of fillet mignon prepared by the finest chef in all of Washington state. _The best steak I had ever had!_ I can tell that everybody else at the table is enjoying the food because suddenly all the conversations have ended.

"Mia, you have a little bit something on your cheek." Ethan tells Mia. But in reality there wasn't anything on her cheek. The fucker ends up kissing my sister on the cheek. Mia blushes and giggles. _She doesn't know that his affection toward her is fake; he doesn't care about her. He just wants to show Ana that he has moved on when in reality, all he wants to do is pounce when the time is right. _

_Oh Ethan, you are so lucky that I am across the table because all I want to do is show you how much you irritate me. And trying to get into my sister's pants when we all know that you have feelings for Ana? That's called a cry for help. You are not fooling anyone. _

**Part 2 of the Coping Gala is next!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Ana's POV**

Dinner has finished and it is time for the bidding to start. Mia has been excited for this moment the most. She has been going on and on about it all week. According to her, Christian has never done this before because none of the women who were part of the evening had caught his eye. This will be the first year that he will take part in the bidding. _I wonder how much he is willing to bid on me…_

I cannot believe that Mia brought Ethan along as her date to the Gala. That girl is certainly brave. Poor Christian nearly spit out his filet mignon when he saw the two of them showing affection to one another. It seems to me that Ethan has given up on me and has moved on. _Its just weird to me that of all people, he went for Christian's little sister. I am guessing the Grey's have an effect on people. _

I make my way with Kate and Mia to the stage where the bidding will occur. As I make a beeline to stage, I can hear people whispering about me behind my back.

"Is that Christian's girlfriend?"

"Wow, what a lucky girl."

"I guess it's safe to say that Christian was never gay."

I try not to giggle. It seems as though I am the hot topic at the Gala. _Who would have thought that in a million years, Anastasia Rose Steele would be a hot topic at a charity gala that is hosted by her boyfriend who also happens to be one of the wealthiest people on this planet? Maybe this is all a dream. _I feel someone's hand on my shoulder. I look and see that it is Kate's

"What are you thinking about, Steele?" She asks me.

"Nothing really. Who would have thought that we would be at an event like this?" I respond.

"I know. I can get used to this." Kate says with a smile.

Soon, the bidding begins and all eyes are on us.

**Christian's POV**

And the bidding has started! I watch from my seat at the table with my family _and Ethan _as other wealthy men like myself are bidding off women for a slow dance. All the money for the bidding goes toward the hospital so in the end, all of it is for a good cause.

Soon its Ana's turn. The bidding begins at $100,000.

"200,000" I say.

"500,000" says someone from across the room. _Hell no! There is no way that someone else wants to dance with my girl. I will not let that happen._

"900,000" I say.

"950,000" says the other man.

"1 million." I say. _Now this should make him stop. _There are gasps heard across the room. People weren't expecting to hear that big of a bid, especially for one dance, but the way I see it, it's a dance with someone special and that is something that is priceless.

"Going once, going twice. Okay Ms. Steele, head on over to your lucky man." Says the auctioneer.

Ana walks toward me. _She is so stunning that sometimes I wonder if I am in a dream. _

"Christian, don't you think that was too much money for one slow dance?"She asks me.

"First of all, the money goes to a special cause. And secondly, I am a billionaire which means that if I want to give a million dollars away for a dance with my gorgeous girlfriend, I will do so without having second thoughts." I tell her with a smile.

"I am sure you did that because you couldn't fathom to have another man have a slow dance with me" She says, giggling. _I love that sound!_

"And you are right. How can I let another man dance with you and be totally okay with it?" He asks me.

"You do have a point there, Mr. Grey, but you did say that it is for charity, so I am sure that you wouldn't mind…" She says playing with my pocket square.

"Charity or not, I wouldn't be comfortable with that idea." I say. I kiss her on the cheek.

To my relief, Ethan wasn't able to bid on Mia. _Thank god! He needs to get his paws away from Mia. _

Me and Ana make our way to the dance floor to begin the slow dance. The song that they played was "Time after Time" by Cyndi Lauper. I have never heard the song before, but the lyrics did in fact speak to me.

"If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting." _I will do the same for Ana. I will be the one to catch her when she falls. _

Ana's head is on chest as we dance and although I don't like to be touched there, I let her do it. I don't feel the pain when she touches me. _That's a sign. _

"Ana, you do know that you are the most beautiful woman in the room right now." I whisper in her ear.

Ana doesn't say anything.

"I will be there to catch you, if you fall." I tell her. Ana lifts her head and looks into my eyes, her blue with my grey.

She smiles. I see this as a queue and I lean in and kiss her on the lips. Although it was meant to be a simple kiss, it quickly escalated into a passionate one. Her tongue battled mine for dominance. Her hands were running through my hair as we continued our kiss. I snaked both of my arms around her waist, gently pulling her even closer to me. I bit her bottom lip lightly, eliciting a moan from her. I knew very well that there were people around us who were probably watching us and thinking that we look like a bunch of teenagers, but at that moment I really didn't care.

"Get a room." I heard Elliot say. _What a cockblocker!_

We broke away from the kiss.

"Stop looking then, Elliot." I tell him. Elliot laughs and continues to slow dance with Kate.

Ana looks at me and smiles. Her eyes were screaming for more. I felt the exact same way.

"I think we should head out." I tell her. Ana nods.

We head to our table and say goodbye to my parents. Ethan wasn't at the table which probably meant he either had left or he is busy chasing after Mia like a love sick puppy.

Me and Ana make our way to the limo. Taylor was already there, waiting for us.

"Where to, Mr. Grey?" He asks.

"Escala." I answer.

For the duration of the car ride, me and Ana enjoyed ourselves. I couldn't take it anymore and I could have easily have had sex with Ana in the limo, but Ana is special and needs to be treated like a queen.

**Next chapter: The moment that you have all been waiting for: Christian and Ana finally make love! :)**


	23. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the reviews! I know that some of you believe that the story is going at a slow pace. I promise to make the events of the story happen at a lot quicker pace. **

**Enjoy!**

**Ana's POV**

I have never felt this way before. I am feeling heat coming from my core as me and Christian continue to make out in the limo. His hands are roaming my back and when he gets to my ass, he lightly squeezes it, eliciting a moan from me. The car ride to Escala from Christian's parents' house wasn't that long. _Thank God for that!_ As soon as the limo stops, Christian and I get out of the car and quickly head to the elevators.

When we get into the elevators, Christian punches in a code for the penthouse. As the doors close, the atmosphere in the elevator becomes unbearable. In the corner of my eye, I see Christian in the corner of the elevator looking straight ahead. I continue looking straight ahead as well until we both realize that we can't take it much longer. Christian quickly heads over to my side and crashes his lips against mine. It was a rough kiss, but I can't say that I didn't like it.

When the doors open, Christian carries me bridal style up the winded stairs to the second floor of the penthouse. He walks to an open door not far from the stairs. _This must be his bedroom. _The room was crisp and clean with white walls, a king size bed stood in the middle of the room. Christian put me on the bed and began to remove his tuxedo jacket. Off came his tie and then his pants. He was left in his Hugo Boss boxers and I can see his erection through them. I had to bite my lip when I took him in at that moment. _What a sex god!_ Christian caught my eye at that moment and smiled that panty dropping smile of his.

"Don't bite that lip, Ana. You are already driving me crazy as it is." He says. I stand up and make my way to him. I wrap my arms around his neck bringing him into another kiss. The kiss quickly turns passionate.

Christian finds my dress zipper and wastes no time unzipping the dress. I step out of the dress so he can take me in.

Christian starts to kiss me down my neck with soft kisses. He reaches my my black demi bra and pulls it down to reveal my breasts. He sucks on my left breast while kneeding the other one with his hand.

"Christian."I moan. It feels so good and is leaving me wet. He continues doing the same to my right breast, flicking my nipple with his tongue. _God, this guy is driving me crazy!_

Christian then continues kissing me down my abdomen until he reaches the spot where I want him the most. He slowly takes of my black thong and lets it fall at my ankles. He takes me to the bed, laying me down.

"You are simply the most beautiful woman ever." He says.

He then slowly takes off his boxers, trying to tease me in the process. When he is in full view, I cannot help but look at his dick. _Wow, he is big. How is that going to fit?_ Christian catches me staring.

"Penny for your thoughts?"He asks.

I blush.

"Are you ready for this?" He asks.

_Okay Ana, it is now or never, you have to tell him that you are a virgin._

"Im a virgin."I tell him. Christian smiles.

"I figured that out already, but it's perfectly fine with me. It just makes this experience a lot more special for the both of us. " He takes out a condom from a nearby drawer and rolls it on.

"I don't want to hurt you, but it will hurt at first. I will go slow." He says. Before I know it, he is already inside of me and he was right, it did hurt.

"You all right?" He asks.

I nod. He starts to slowly move and with time the pain goes away. I begin to feel this unexplainable feeling of euphoria.

"You are tight, baby" He says.

He picks up pace in a matter of seconds and I begin to moan.

"Oh Christian."I moan out.

The pace goes even faster.

"Baby, I am about to cum."He says. And he does. He drops on the bed beside me. We are both out of breath at that moment.

After a few minutes of just breathing, Christian wraps his arms around me and kisses me on the lips.

"So how was that for you?" He whispers._ Why does he have to be so sexy? _

_"_That was indescribable, Christian."I tell him. "I am glad that my first time was with you."

He simply smiles.

I can feel him getting hard again.

"Ready for round two?" He asks. I get on top of him.

He wasn't expecting that at all from me.

We spend the rest of our evening having a few more rounds of sex until we finally got tired and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Christian's POV**

I wake up feeling very happy. I look to my right to see Ana still sleeping.

Last night probably wore out my dear girlfriend. We were at it like a bunch of horny teenagers until both of us couldn't take it anymore. _I am sure she is sore from yesterday. _

Ana begins to stir. I move to her side and put my arm around her.

"Morning baby." I tell her.

"Morning." She says. Even with her hair being messy as it is now, she still looks so picturesque.

"Did you sleep well? I ask her.

"I slept well." She said with a smile.

"Are you sore from last night?" I ask her. _A morning quickie doesn't sound bad. _

"Im a little sore." She answers me, slightly blushing. _I find it cute that she gets embarrassed over such little things. _

"That's perfectly natural to feel." I tell her. _I guess I need to take a cold shower. _ I was about to leave the bed when Ana scoots closer to me. She takes my dick into her hands and puts her mouth around it. For the next few minutes, she gives me the best blowjob ever. She even swallows my cum.

_Didn't she say that she didn't have any prior sexual experiences? _

"Ana, where did that come from?" I ask her.

She blushes again.

"Kate demonstrated to me how to give a proper blowjob on a banana. She also told me that most guys like it when you swallow and so I did." She said with a grin.

_Well thank you,Kate!_

"That was the best blowjob I had ever gotten." I say to Ana. She simply giggles.

I left to take a shower and I had Taylor take Ana back to her place. I would have done so myself, but I have work to do. I hope to have Ana over a lot more often because I realized that she has an effect on people. She brightens every room she walks into. _If that's not special, I don't know what is_.


	24. Chapter 23

**So the last chapter was my attempt on Christian and Ana making love. I apologize if it wasn't the best that was ever written. I guess over time I will get better at writing the love making scenes, so please bear with me. **

**Ana's POV**

Taylor had dropped me off at my place. I had to quickly change into my work ensemble of black wide leg pants and a white button up shirt with an argyle cardigan over it and some black flats. I decided to wear my hair in a ponytail since I am too lazy to do anything else with it and because if I didn't leave the house soon, I would be late.

As I drive to SIP, I cannot help but reflect on last night's "activities". A while ago, I made an pact with myself that if I was going to lose my virginity sometime in the future, it would have to be to someone very special to me or after marriage to my husband. Christian happens to fit the first category. Having sex with Christian felt great. Kate has told me before that at first it may hurt , but after a few times it will go away.

I arrive at SIP and head into the building as soon as I have parked my car. I make my way to my desk passed Jack's office. Jack is already there and has already called my name. _Geez, I just got here._

I put down my purse on my desk and walk over to Jack's office.

"Ana, please take a seat." He instructs. I sit down in a chair facing him. He walks over and closes his office door. _What's going on here?_

"The reason that I called you into my office is that I need to tell you something. " He says to me. "You have been working here for a while and you do a great job as my assistant. "

_This can go either way and my anxiety level is through the roof._

"I have given this a lot of thought over these past couple months and I have decided that I want to do something other than publishing. I have spoken to the CEO and he has approved my decision. Starting the next month, you will be one of the editors here at SIP." He tells me.

_Shut the front door! I am going to be an editor! _

"Thank you Mr. Hyde for your decision. I promise to be a good editor, but I will never be as good as you are." I tell him. I am being honest; the man is a very good editor, he just has a lot of rough days.

"No need to thank me, Ana. You have earned this position. " He says with a smile.

I leave his office and head to my desk in complete shock. _Did this happen or am I dreaming? Somebody needs to pinch me. _

I go to the lunchroom to make some tea for myself. I cannot help but wonder how long did Christian know about this? Jack said that he had his decision approved by the CEO a.k.a Christian. _Did he already know about this yesterday?_ It doesn't really matter now whether he did or not. I am very ecstatic that I had finally have the chance of being an editor. It feels great knowing that I worked hard to get that position _and not have to do the dirty to get the job. _ I cannot wait to tell my father Ray. He always had faith in me from the moment I told him that I wanted to be an editor. He is going to be so proud of me.

**Christian's POV**

I had a meeting with Jack Hyde today early in the morning. He wants to leave his job as an editor to pursue other things. Although it sucks to see such a good editor leave, this is a great opportunity for Ana do get the job that she has always wanted. I know for a fact that Ana wants to earn that position without my meddling, but I know that she does a good job at being Jack's assistant and according to Jack she is the reason why he does a good job.

"Since I am leaving my editing position, I think it would be a great idea to have my assistant Ana fill the spot. " Jack told me.

"I think that is a great idea, Jack. And I hear she has always wanted to be an editor." I tell him.

"I can definitely see that this is what she wants. I can almost predict that she will be a great editor." Jack tells me.

"Then it is settled; you will finish off the rest of this month and Ana will take over the position of editor when you leave." I say.

Jack nods in agreement and shakes my hand.

I wish I can immediately get on the phone and tell Ana the good news, but since she works for Jack, it is best that he tells her the good news. I can imagine the smile on her face when she hears the news. Her beautiful blue eyes will light up as well. _God, I wish I can witness that moment. _

I am sure that Ana will think that I meddled into her work life, but I had nothing to do with it. My job was to approve Jack's wish and so I did. He was the one who came up with that great idea.

I will call Ana later on and see if I can take her out for a celebratory lunch. She needs to celebrate her accomplishment and I am more than happy to make that happen.

**Sorry that this chapter is short. **

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSOG characters. They belong to E.L James.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Sorry for not updating in a long time. I have finals coming up, but I promise not to forget y'all and update when I get a chance.**

**Ana's POV (six months later)**

It has been six months since I have officially started being an editor for SIP. It feels like just yesterday I received the news from Jack. Yes it has been a lot of work, but I am not complaining. I enjoy being an editor.

Aside from my career, these past six months have been blissful in my personal life as well. Christian has been such a great boyfriend to me. We have grown closer than ever in a short amount of time. One would think we are moving too quick, but it doesn't bother me. I am falling in love with him and I hope to admit it to him when I get a chance.

I hear a knock on my door.

"Yes." I say

The door opens and in comes my assistant. Her names is Becky and she is senior at WSU studying English literature in hopes to become an editor someday.

"Hey Becky. " I say.

"Ms. Steele, here are some of the manuscripts that you asked me to review." She says putting down a stack of manuscripts on my desk.

"Thank you. " I tell her. I thought that as soon as I said that she would leave, but Becky is still standing at the same spot. I look up and smile.

"Is there anything else you want me to do?" She asks me.

"Actually no. I know that you don't leave work soon, but since there is nothing else left for you to do, you can leave early today." I tell her.

She smiles.

"Really? Thank you so much ." She says.

"No problem, Becky, this isn't something I would normally do ,but I know today is Friday and you being a college student, you would much rather be elsewhere than at work." I say.

Becky smiles and nods.

"Thanks again. Have a great weekend." She says as she leaves the door.

"You too." I tell Becky.

Christian doesn't like the fact that I hired Becky without doing a background check on her, but I don't think a background check is necessary. Becky is a very sweet and attentive assistant. She has never been late or has missed a day of work. She also does what she is asked for and has never made a single mistake. I think she is the perfect assistant and when the time comes she will make a great editor.

My phone buzzes in my desk drawer. I look and see that I have received a text from Christian.

**Hey babe. How are you?*C**

**I am fine and you?*A**

**Well yes you are. :) And I am doing great.*C **_I guess I set myself up for that one._

**I am glad you are doing great.*A**

**Why don't you come over my place this evening?*C**

**That sounds like a great idea. I just have to go back to my house and grab a few things.*A**

**Oh okay. I can have Taylor pick you up, if you like.*C**

**Sure. I should be ready to go by 7.*A**

**Sounds good.*C**

**:) *A**

**So I was thinking today…. Why don't you move in with me?*C**

I stare at the screen for a few seconds. I guess it was bound to be brought up sooner or later.

**Christian, this is a big step for us. Are you sure you want to do this?*A**

**We have been together for 6 months now and everything is going great. I am more than sure, Ana. I haven't been so sure about anything in my life. *C**

**Okay. Let me think about it. *A**

**Yeah of course. There is no rush.*C**

**Thanks. *A**

In a few hours, I am done with work and driving back to my house. I begin to think about what Christian has said to me. I would love to move in with him, but at the sametime I don't want us to rush into this. Moving in is a big step for both of us.

**Kate's POV**

I was watching Big Bang Theory in the living room when Ana walks into the house.

"Hey Ana." I say.

"Hey."She says. _She looks as though she is contemplating something. _

"Ana, what's on your mind?"I ask her.

"Before I left work, Christian texted me that he wants me to meet him at Escala tonight. I told him that I needed to get some stuff from my house. Our conversation went on and then he asks me why don't I move in with him. I told him I will think about it. I really want to move in with him, but it's a huge step, Kate."She explains.

"That sounds like a great idea though, Ana." I tell her. "You should definitely move in with him. Yes, it is a big step, but I know for a fact that its to your advantage and Christian's as well."

"What do you mean by that?" She asks.

"Ana, can't you see? You two are infatuated with one another. The way I see it, you are in love." I tell her.

Ana slightly blushes and looks down at her nails. _She is definitely in love with Christian Grey._

"You can't deny it, Ana. You two are meant to be together. That is why you should move in with him. Your love will go stronger and plus you won't have to drive back here to get stuff for your little sleepover when you will have everything at his place." I explain.

"You are right. I am in love with him and when the moment is right I will tell him. When I asked him if he is sure about this, he said and I quote, "I have never been so sure about anything in my life."" She says.

"Well, that's your answer right there. You have nothing to think about; you need to go and get ready and go to Escala, look Christian right in the eye and tell him that you want to move in with him and that you are madly in love with him. " I tell her. "You have the opportunity to tell him that and it came at a perfect time."

Ana just sits there silently for a few minutes. She then gets up.

"What the heck, I will do it! I got nothing to lose. I love this man and I know that he loves me." She says.

_You go girl!_

"That's right, Steele. You do that! And if it doesn't go as planned, I will have to deal with Mr. Grey myself." I tell her.

Ana heads to her room and laughs.

_Love definitely looks good on her._


	26. Chapter 25

**Christian's POV**

I asked Ana if she wants to move in with me and she said that she will think about it. Although, she hasn't given me a straight up answer, this has put me into deep thought. Why wouldn't she want to move in with me? We have been together for 6 months, we are in a good place in our relationship, we see each other every day when possible, we are very intimate with one another,so I really don't understand why she would have to think about it. _Does she not love me?_

I love Ana. The feeling of love is new to me, but I like it. And I know for sure that Ana feels the exact same way, but seeing that she isn't sure whether or not to move in with me, gives me anxiety.

_Yes, I, Christian Grey, do get anxiety. _It is a rare occasion, but it happens. All of this thinking has turned me into a miserable person. I can't function properly because that is all that I think about. I have been sitting here in my study trying to get some work done, but all my thoughts go back to Ana.

I hear a knock on my door.

"Yes." I say, with a miserable tone.

"Sir, Ms. Steele has arrived." Taylor tells me.

I head to the living room of my penthouse and see Ana. She is dressed in a navy hoodie, black leggings and, a pair of converse. She has a few bags surrounding her.

"Ana…I" I started to say, but Ana cut me off.

"I need to say something to you. " She says. She walks toward me. " Im sorry for not telling you this earlier, its just that I have never felt this way before about anyone. I didn't know that what I was feeling was in fact love. And although it is quite new to me, I like the feeling. So yes, you probably guessed it, I love you Christian." She says.

I walk on over and wrap my arms around her waist. It is truly an indescribable feeling to know that the Ana loves me. I look her straight in those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

"Baby, I love you, too." I kiss her. The kiss is perfect and it felt like it went on for a long time when in reality it wasn't that long of a kiss.

We break the kiss soon.

"And my answer is yes. I am moving in with you." She says with a smile. Ana gestures to the bags on the floor around her. "I brought some stuff with me."

"That's great. I will have Taylor take the bags to our room." I tell her. _Our room, that does have a good ring to it. _

**Ana's POV**

_Phew! _ I finally got that off my chest; it's quite a relief!

Yes, I will have to adjust to living in this beautiful penthouse that Christian calls home and to the fact that he has a housekeeper, but at the sametime I am definitely not complaining. I am not with him to live large; I am with him because I love him.

Christian takes my hand and we walk into his kitchen. His kitchen is a cook's dream, he has all the best appliances on the market. When we walk into the kitchen, a woman is there stirring a pot that is on the stove. She turns around and smiles.

"Gail, I would like you to meet my girlfriend Ana. " Christian says.

I extend my hand for a handshake.

"Its nice to meet you, Ms…."She says.

"My last name is Steele, but you can call me Ana." I tell her.

Gail just smiled and went back to cooking.

"Ana has agreed to move in with me , so you will be seeing her a lot." Christian says.

"Oh how wonderful! Its good to see that Christian has finally brought home such a beautiful and polite young woman." Gail says. Gail seems like a second mother to Christian. She smiles proudly as if he is her son.

I blush and smile.

"Whats for dinner, Gail?" Christian asks.

"We are having some spaghetti and meatballs."She answers.

_That sounds good. And it smells good too!_

"I hope you like it, Ana."She says.

"Gail, if it smells as good as it tastes then I can guarantee you that it will be gone in seconds."I say. Christian and Gail laugh.

"Do you need any help?" I ask Gail.

"Oh no, my dear. I don't need any help, but thank you for the offer." She tells me.

"No problem. I just like to cook, and that's probably the reason why I asked." I tell her.

"That's good. I would have gladly accepted your help, its just that dinner is almost ready so there is really nothing you can help me with." She says.

Me and Christian leave to the living room as we wait for dinner to be ready. Christian walks me over to the piano. He sits down and begins to play.

_Who would have thought that Christian Grey also knows how to play the piano?_

He stops playing soon. _That was so beautiful!_

I have to give him a round of applause. He bows.

"Thank you. Thank you. I will be here all week."He says. I giggle. Christian then takes me to the balcony overlooking Seattle in the night time.

"This is quite a view."I tell him. This reminds me of the time he took me in his helicopter to look at Seattle in the night time. It was our first date and probably the best first date I have ever been on.

"It is a nice view, but I have seen more beautiful view than that." He says looking at me.

I blush at his comment.

Taylor tells us that dinner is ready, so we head inside the penthouse to eat dinner.

**To be continued…..**

**Please review**


	27. Chapter 26

**Thank you for the reviews! I hope that I was able to clarify some things for you over PM (for those of you who were confused about the last chapter.) I will try and add some drama into the story and hopefully some longer chapters. Like I have stated before, I am a college student and I don't have time to update the story as often as I can, so please be patient. I promise not to forget about my faithful readers : D **

**Enjoy!**

**Christian's POV**

As I am eating Gail's delicious spaghetti and meatballs, I cannot help but glance up at my Ana. At the moment she is cleaning off the spaghetti sauce off of her face. _Even with spaghetti sauce on her face, Ana still looks like a million bucks!_

She catches my eye at the moment and blushes a pretty pink.

"Christian, its impolite to stare." She says with a smile.

"I know that, but when there is a beautiful creature sitting right next to you, you kind of have to." I say with a smile as well.

She giggles. _That giggle is the cutest sound I have ever heard. _

"Dinner was good. I wish Gail didn't have to leave because I was going to thank her."She says.

"You can tell her in the morning." I say.

I was going to walk over there and kiss my girl, when Taylor walks into the door.

"Sir, a word" He says.

"I will be right back, Ana." I tell her.

Me and Taylor head out of the kitchen.

"Whats going on?" I ask him.

"The servers at GEH are down, someone has been trying to get in the system." He says.

_What the hell! Who would do such a thing?!_

"Do we know who did it and how it all happened?" I ask Taylor.

"Currently we have no word who did it, but it all happened when Ms. Steele came into the penthouse. I walked into the room and you told me to get the bags. But we didn't know that it would be really severe like this." Taylor explains.

"I am guessing whoever the hell it was managed to get into all our private files…" I started to say.

Taylor just nodded.

"Is the IT doing everything they can to find out what went wrong?" I ask.

"Yes. Barney has been investigating what happened and they would like for you to head to GEH." Taylor says. "There is some information that he would like to tell you in person." Taylor says.

_That doesn't sound good._

"I can't leave now though; I am having a dinner date with Ana here. Am I really needed there ASAP or can it wait until morning? I ask Taylor.

"Unfortunately Mr. Grey, you need to go over there. This cannot wait until morning." Taylor answers me.

_Definitely not a good sign. This better be good; I have to leave Ana in order to go to GEH and deal with all of this crap. _

"Okay. I will be ready in a few minutes." I say with a sigh.

I head back to the kitchen to tell Ana the news.

Ana is clearing off the table when I walk in.

"Baby, something has come up at GEH and I am needed there right now. I am sorry that I have to leave, but apparently it cannot wait until morning. " I explain.

"Its alright. I understand Christian." She says.

"Thanks for understanding. I promise to make it up to you." I say with a wink.

Ana smiles at me. I lean in and kiss her on the cheek.

Soon, I am dressed and ready to go.

I don't care who did this and what intent they had in doing this, they are going to pay. Me and Taylor head into the IT department at GEH.

I cannot think of who could possible do such a thing like this. _I guess there is one way to find out…_

I open the door into the IT department. It looked like a beehive, bustling with bees except the bees where the people that work in the IT department.

I make my way to Barney's office. With one knock on the door, Barney opens it.

"I came as soon as I heard the news." I tell him.

"I am glad that you did. I have something to tell you." Barney says.

I sit down in a chair across from him.

He turns his computer screen to me.

"The person who did this knew exactly what they were looking for and doing. They went straight into the SIP files in our system and then they disabled our system. We are now able to get everything back to normal, but it hasn't been an easy process. All the files on SIP are gone." He says to me.

_Now who would want SIP?_

"Is there any way to get those files back somehow?"I ask him.

"I am trying my best to do that sir, but there isn't much I can do. Once the files are off our system, they are gone."Barney says.

_Fuck!Those bastards are going to pay!_

I get out of my chair and pace a little in his office. The good news is that our systems are slowly getting back into normality, but the bad news is the important files of SIP are in some fucker's hands.

"I am sorry, sir, but there isn't much that we could do." Barney says.

"I know, I heard you the first time."I say. "Is this the only thing you wanted to tell me?"

Barney pulls out some paper from a drawer in his desk. He hands it over to me.

On the sheet was a list of names.

"And how is this answering my question?"I ask him.

"The names that you see on the list are the hackers that got into the system. Unfortunately, they aren't as good when it comes to hiding their identity as they are at hacking; hence the list that you have right in front of you." He says.

_Damnn…. There are at least a hundred names on this list._

"We need to figure out who got them to do this."I tell Barney. I give him the list back.

"When you were buying SIP, you didn't notice anything weird about the company?" Barney asks me.

"Not really. The process didn't take up much time, probably because no one wanted to deal with a company who wasn't doing well. However there was this one person who was an editor there. He didn't like the idea of me being the CEO, but he later warmed up to the idea." I tell him.

"Maybe you should have Welch look into this editor and see what he is doing now."Barney mentions to me.

"I could but I don't think it would he was the one who did it. " I tell him. _Jack Hyde wouldn't do that. He is retired. I am sure that he has something better to do._

"Sir, I think you should. Looks can be deceiving." Barney says.

_I could do that to be on the safe side, Barney does have a point there._

"Have Welch do that as soon as he comes in tomorrow." I tell him.

"I will do that." He says.

With that note, I leave GEH and head to Escala. _Maybe if I am lucky I can make it up to my girl, if she isn't sleeping already. _

**Please review…**


	28. Chapter 27

**Ana's POV**

After Christian had left to GEH, I decided to clean up the kitchen and go to bed. What seemed like a good idea turned out to be a bad one. I couldn't sleep although I really wanted to. And when I finally fell asleep it felt like I had only slept for an hour or two.

I wake up and look at Christian's side of the bed. It feels cold, but it looks as though he had slept. I look at the nightstand and see a note.

_I came home and found you already sleeping. I didn't want to disturb you. I apologize again for leaving so suddenly yesterday evening. I promise to make it up to you later on. _

_ Love you,_

_ Christian_

I understand that he had to leave early; after all he does have an empire to run; I just hope nothing bad happened over there.

I get up to take a shower and head on downstairs for breakfast. Gail is already inside the kitchen as I walk in.

"Morning."I say.

Gail turns around and smiles.

"Good morning, Ana. What would you like for breakfast?" She asks me.

"Some oatmeal would be great." I tell her. It feels kind of odd having someone else cook for you. Ever since I had went off to college, I have always cooked for myself and my friends. The last time someone has cooked for me was Ray and that was a few years back when I had visited him. _I guess I will have to get used to this. _

Soon, Gail hands me a bowl of oatmeal. She put some fresh berries on top.

"Thank you, Gail."I tell her.

"You are very welcome." She says.

I begin to eat breakfast and Gail goes back to whatever she was doing before I had walked into the kitchen.

After a few minutes, Gail turns around.

" I don't mean to bother you , Ana, but I would just like to say that you have changed Christian." She says. _I did._

"How did I change him?" I ask, slightly confused.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, my dear. Ever since you came into his life, Christian has become mellower and is more willing to have a conversation with me now. I can see it in his eyes that he is in a happy state of mind right now and it is all because of you." She explains.

"Gail, I am very flattered, but I am sure that I only had a small part in those changes." I tell her.

"No. You are the source of those changes. I have been working as Christian's housekeeper for quite a while and I have never seen him this happy." She says to me.

_I didn't realize that I had brought that much happiness into Christian's life. I know that he brings happiness into my life….I knew that I made him happy, but not to this extent. _

I thank Gail for the breakfast again and head up to the room to get changed for work.

**Christian's POV**

I am still waiting for Welch's report on Jack Hyde. I keep telling myself that Barney's assumptions on him are completely false, but at the same time I cannot help but think what if he is correct.

_And even if he was behind all of this, why did he do it?_ _What exactly did I do that provoked him to do this?_

My thoughts are put on hold when I hear a knock on the door.

"Yes." I say.

Welch steps inside the office.

"Sir, I had just sent you the background check on Jack Hyde that you had requested." He tells me.

I open the email with the background check.

"Anything fishy about him?" I ask before looking at the background check myself.

"I don't know where to begin. All I can say is, Jack Hyde isn't who he claims to be." Welch says.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask him.

Welch comes over and looks at my computer screen where the background check is on full display.

"Jack Hyde isn't really his real name. His name is Ivan Petrovich. But that's not what struck me the most." Welch says as he scrolls through the background check. "This guy is filthy rich and I know its not because he was an editor at SIP for a long time. He's got real estate practically everywhere."

_Okay, Jack Hyde got a name change and happens to be a rich man, but that doesn't justify anything about what happened yesterday._

"So the guy is rich and changed his name… I don't see no crime in that." I tell Welch.

"I haven't finished, sir." Welch says. He continues to scroll through the background check until he stops on the last page.

When he highlights the text on the screen, I couldn't believe my eyes. It states that "Jack Hyde" is a wanted man in his native country for hacking into the Kremlin's secret files, exposing all sensitive government information, and then deleting them from the system.

_What the hell! Are we talking about the same Jack Hyde?_

"Wow is all that comes to my mind and the only question that I have is why?" I say to Welch.

"I don't know Mr. Grey, but when I saw that I knew that I had to show it to you in person." He says.

"Thank you for your work, Welch."I tell him. He nods and leaves my office.

I decide to look through the background check myself. I find nothing else that is interesting in it and I am about to close the background check when I something strikes me.

"Jack Hyde" has 6 children and one of them has the name Becky…

_Can it be the same Becky as the one that is Ana's assistant? _

I decide to run a background check on her as well. I know that Ana wouldn't approve because she believes Becky is a sweet girl, but as I learned on many occasions her sweetness could be a cover up.

I contact Welch and ask him if he can run a background check on her.

In a few minutes, I get the background check from Welch. I scroll down to Becky's family and my assumptions are confirmed.

_Ana's assistant is "Jack Hyde's"daughter!_

**I know that I had said that in my story Jack Hyde will be a good character. I decided to not go with that idea. So yes, Jack Hyde happens to be a bad guy in my story as well. **


	29. Chapter 28

**Ana's POV**

Today was a total bust. We got a shipment of new manuscripts and Becky isn't here to help me out!

She called in sick today. _Kind of odd that she is sick though; last time I saw her she looked perfectly fine._

I am left with no choice but to attempt to do as many manuscripts by myself. They need to be done as soon as possible or else we would get a series of phone calls from angry writers asking about their manuscripts. To avoid this, I have to work extra hard. Even if I split it up by day, it will still end up being a lot of work. _I might even have to stay late a few days, but I know that Christian will not approve of that. _

Speaking of Christian, I haven't heard from him today. He must be pretty busy at GEH. I am sure that he will call when he gets a chance.

Soon my work phone rings and I pick it up.

"Hello." I say.

"Hey Ana, its Olivia. Sorry to bother you but there is some guy here and he wants to speak with you regarding Becky." Olivia says.

_That's really strange…_

"Um… I will be right there." I say. _This shouldn't be long._

I drop the phone and walk over to the front desk.

When I am there I see a man sitting in a chair. He looks middle aged. _What does he want from me and why does he want information on Becky?_

I walk up to him. He looks up at me, looking a little puzzled.

"Hi, I'm Ana Steele." I say, extending my hand. He smiles and gives me a handshake.

"Hello I am Detective James. " He says. _Wait, what?!_

"What is it that you wanted to ask me?" I ask him.

"I would like to ask you about Becky. She is your assistant, correct?"He answers.

"Yes, she is. What would you like to know?" I ask.

"Has she been behaving strange lately?" He asks.

"She never behaves strangely. She is always on time and does everything that is asked from her. " I tell him.

"If I am hearing you correctly, she does her job well. Okay, has she ever missed a day of work?" He asks me.

"Today happens to be the first day of work that she has missed." I reply.

"How convenient.." He mutters under his breath. _What!_

"What do you mean by that, sir?" I ask him.

"Ms. Steele, although you may think that your assistant is this perfectly little angel, but in reality she is far from perfect." He tells me.

"You cannot say that about a person you never met, Detective James. I am certain that you may be talking about a different Becky." I say.

"I am talking about the same Becky. I don't want to come off as a rude person, but there are some things that you need to know about her." the detective says.

I just nod my head in response. _What could Becky have ever done to anyone?_

"Do you remember Jack Hyde?" He asks me.

"Of course, I do. I was his assistant before becoming an editor." I tell him.

"Well Becky is Jack Hyde's daughter."He says. _Now how is that possible? She doesn't even has his last name!_

"But how? She doesn't have his last name." I ask him.

"She did so for security reasons. She took up her mother's last name instead." Detective clears that up.

"What do you mean by security reasons?" I ask him.

"Your former boss Jack Hyde is a wanted man in his native country of Russia. His real name is Ivan Petrovich. He managed to hack into the Russian governments database, found private and sensitive information, released it to the media, and then deleted those files. In order to have a normal life here in America, he changed his name to Jack Hyde." He explains.

_Oh my god! Who would have knew that about Jack?!_

"That's pretty interesting information. I am actually quite shocked, but I still don't understand what this has to do with Becky. Becky didn't do anything wrong." I say.

"She didn't do anything wrong, you are right. But her father did. His contact in Russia hacked into GEH's database and deleted all the private files that belonged to SIP. Last night they were able to get the database working as it did before, but they couldn't restore the files that were deleted." He said.

_That's probably the reason why Christian had to leave dinner early. But why did Jack Hyde do this? What does he want to accomplish by doing that?_

"I didn't know that. I am glad that they managed to get everything to work normally." I say.

"Yeah. You will have to be careful with your own databases as well. Since Christian Grey owns SIP, this might be the next target for "Jack Hyde"." The detective says. "I can tell you for certain that Becky might not come back to SIP after what happened at GEH. She probably went into hiding from the authorities today and didn't come to work because of that."

_That explains a lot._

"But why should she go into hiding? She didn't do anything; her father did." I ask him.

"She knows that she will be a person of interest to the authorities. " He answers. "She is also aware of the fact that her father will be deported to Russia because of what he did. I wanted to tell you all of this because you work with her and I think it is best that you know the truth. "

"Thank you for telling me this." I tell him. _This is all so much to take in._

"You are welcome, . If you do see Becky, have her give me a call." The detective says. He hands me his card.

I don't say anything.

"You have a good day." He says. I smile and he leaves.

I walk back to my office and close the door behind me. I tried to get back to work, but I kept thinking about what Detective James said. Why would Jack do such a thing? What were his motives?

_This explains why Christian hasn't talked to me all day. He probably knew about all of this and was going to tell me all of this eventually… I would hope. _

All of this didn't change my opinion about Becky. I still think she is a sweet and helpful young woman. She had nothing to do with what happened at GEH and it is completely understandable why she didn't show up to work today. Hopefully she does come back to work. It will be hard to find someone that works as well as she does.


	30. Chapter 29

**Christian's POV**

Its evening and Ana should be at Escala any minute. I have to convince her that she needs to let Becky go. Although she is innocent, _ or so Ana thinks, _Becky can be dangerous.

_Ding!_ The elevator has arrived and my beautiful girlfriend steps into the penthouse looking stunning as ever in a black dress and heels. She looks right at me and smiles.

I walk right up to her and kiss her on the lips. It was a short, but sweet kiss.

I quickly breakaway. I need to talk to her and as much as I want to kiss her all day, I need to get down to business.

"Ana, I need to talk to you about something."I tell her.

"I think I know what you want to talk about." She says. _ I got a mind reader on my hands. _

We make way to my study. As Ana walks in, I close the door behind her.

"I assume you want to talk about Jack Hyde." Ana says, she sits down on the edge of my desk.

"Yes. I am sure that you know about him by now. " I tell her. The Detective probably came to SIP to speak to Ana about Becky. Hopefully he did a good job of convincing her to let go of Becky.

"I do. The Detective came in to speak with me today. He explained everything to me." She says.

"So does this mean that you will fire Becky?" I ask her. _Please say yes!_

" No, I am not firing Becky." She answers me. _What!_

__"How can you say that Ana?" I ask her, slightly raising my voice. "She is dangerous."

Ana stands up.

"She isn't dangerous, Christian. Her father is the one we should worry about. Becky had nothing to do with this." She explains to me, also raising her voice.

"Ana, stop being so blindsided by her 'goody goody' persona. This can all be an act." I tell her. _Woman, have you not heard that looks can be deceiving?_

"Christian, just because her father is dangerous doesn't mean she is dangerous too! Its not hereditary." Ana says.

"Look, I don't need a biology lesson from you right now. Stop being so stubborn and fire Becky!" I tell her, my voice is now raised.

"Christian, stop being so unreasonable! I am not going to fire her. She is a great assistant that isn't dangerous. You are just making assumptions about her." Ana says.

"I am not assuming things, Ana. I am just worried about your safety." I answer back.

Ana leaves my study. I follow after her. This needs to be settled; I will not be able to work if I know that Becky is still Ana's assistant.

"Ana , we need to talk about this." I follow her up the stairs.

Ana stops.

"There is nothing to talk about Christian. I made my decision already; Becky will stay as my assistant. I am not going to fire her. That is my decision and I need you to stay out of it. I don't like being told what to do. I don't tell you what you need to do at GEH, so I am asking that you stay out of this." She states. Ana does not look happy.

"I agree with you about the GEH part, but I wouldn't have an assistant that is dangerous walking around my premises and neither should you." I say.

"She isn't dangerous." Ana says, walking up the stairs.

"Yes, she is." I say.

Ana stops again.

"We are obviously not getting to a resolution here. You are not trying to see things my way because you are just so stubborn. I understand that you are looking out for me and I appreciate it, Christian, but at the same time, you don't know Becky so you cannot say anything bad about her." Ana says to me.

"You do have a point, but I know who her father is and I know that he isn't a good man. I knew it since day one when you mentioned him to me. If you want to keep her, then you can, but I am telling you right now Ana, she isn't who you think she is." I say.

"That's enough! I am done with this conversation. You fail to see things my way. You falsely assume things about someone who you never met. I've had enough of this, Christian. You have really disappointed me." Ana said, she walks to our bedroom.

"I didn't want to disappoint you, Ana. I am sorry that I did, but you too are not seeing things the way I am." I tell her, my voice is not raised anymore.

"Well you have. And for those reasons, you are gonna sleep on the couch tonight." She says, closing the door to our bedroom behind her.

"Ana, come one. This isn't fair." I tell her.

"Well now you know what unfair feels like." She says. "I've had a long day at work, Christian. I wanted to come home and relax with you, but ever since your little shpeel in your study, I feel like relaxing by myself." She says.

"We could still relax together." I say.

"Its too late for that." She says. I hear her close the door to the bathroom. While she is in there, I go into the room, quickly gather my stuff, and head downstairs to the couch.

I knew that Ana was going to act like this; I was just secretly hoping that it won't happen.

I try to get as comfortable as possible on the couch, but it wasn't successful. I wish I was in my bed right now, laying with Ana next to me. _Why do I have to be so set in my ways? Why can't Ana just agree with me? _

I guess I can let Ana have her way with this. I am just really worried about her being in the same room as Becky. She does have a point; I don't know Becky, so I can't say that she is bad. _She could be good perhaps…_

But at the same time, I cannot just let this all go. If something happens to Ana, I will never be able to forgive myself. At the given moment, I don't know what to do.

I know one thing that I will do though and that is to have security next to Ana at all times. That's the only way I know that my Ana is protected.


	31. Author's Note

Thanks for the reviews; I appreciate all of them because I get some insight on what my readers think. However I do not appreciate some people's reviews.

I just want to address something. I am writing a fanfiction story. This means that it is of my creation and all the ideas are mine, the characters belong to E.L James. If I want to create a story about Kate dating Christian and Elliot dating Ana, then I will. If I want to have Christian fall in love with Ana and Elliot fall in love with Kate, then I will do that, because it is my fanfiction. I completely understand that its not the right thing to do ( go after your sibling's ex), but thats why its called a fiction story because it won't happen in real life.

If you for whatever reason are not comfortable with reading my story for those particular reasons, then you are free to do so. I am not holding your hand and forcing you to read it.

I don't want to sound harsh, but when I am getting reviews from users (not even users, Guests!) that say that my story is complete bogus, I have no other way to react but in this manner.

I will make an update to my story tomorrow; I have a busy day ahead of me. I just wanted to address this right now before I forget.

Don't worry, I will not forget about my loyal fanfiction lovers! :D


	32. Story goes on

**As promised, here is the next chapter in my story. Enjoy! :D**

**Ana's POV**

I didn't have a good night sleep. I know that this has to do with the fact that I kicked Christian out of our bedroom because of our argument. Some may think I was a little hard on him and yes, I was a little harsh on him, but I didn't appreciate the way he wanted to handle the situation at hand. Just because Becky's father did something, doesn't mean that his daughter is the exact replica of him.

I know that people might say,"The apple does not fall far from the tree." and "Looks can be deceiving." , but I don't believe that. I try to see the good in everyone and I only see good in Becky. She shouldn't pay for what her father has done because she had nothing to do with it. Christian can argue with me all he wants about this, but I will not fire Becky. _And even if I do, how am I going to find an assistant as good as her on such a short notice?_

I make my way downstairs after taking a shower. I find Christian in the kitchen. Gail wasn't there at that moment. I walk by him towards one of the cupboards. I find some cereal and open the fridge to get some milk. I can feel Christian staring at me, but I don't acknowledge it. I don't want to give in at the moment.

"Morning Ana." He says. _This would make me smile on any other day, but today I decide not to . _

"Morning." I answer back, curtly. I pour the milk into the bowl that I got from a nearby cupboard next to the cereal.

I put back the milk and cereal and find that Christian is right next to me.

"Ana, I can't go to work knowing that you are still mad at me." Christian says to me.

"And I can't got to work knowing that my boyfriend is trying to make decisions for me when it comes to my work." I tell him.

"Ana, I am sorry for last night, but you have to understand that I worry about your safety. I don't know what I would do if something would happen to you. And if you want to, you can keep Becky. But we both have to agree on something." Christian says.

"Let me guess… you want to hire security for me." I tell him.

"Yes, if you are keeping Becky, the least you can do is hire security. I am not saying she is a bad person, Ana, the security will be there to protect you from other people who want to do something bad to you and SIP." He explains.

"I don't need security. I can defend myself you know. My father taught me how to defend myself if I ever need to, so I don't think the security is needed." I tell him.

"Then you can't keep Becky." Christian says.

"Christian, you can't just give me an ultimatum like this. I will decide what is best for me. I appreciate that you are looking out for me, but you are going too far with this." I tell him.

Christian sighs and reaches over to get his coffee. He takes a sip.

"Fine, have it your way. But I have to warn you ,Ana, not everyone who is nice is nice. " Christian says.

Christian goes around the table to get his briefcase. He walks back to me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"So you are not mad at me anymore?" He asks. His grey eyes look into my eyes. _How can I say no to him?_

"I am not mad at you, Christian." I answer. He gives me a quick kiss on the lips and smiles that panty dropping smile of his before getting into the private penthouse elevator.

_Well that went well. I can't believe that Christian gave in and is actually okay with me keeping Becky with no security. I didn't expect that from him. _

And with that, I finish eating breakfast and make my way upstairs to get ready for work.

**Christian's POV**

There is no way that I am going to let Ana not have security around her when she is working. She needs to have security on her at all times when she is at work _and especially when she is around Becky. _

"Taylor?" I say to Taylor.

"Yes sir." He answers.

" I need to get Ana some security when she is working. I know that she doesn't like that idea, but she happens to be slightly stubborn, so I was thinking to get her security anyway without her knowing it. Do you know if Luke is available today?" I tell him.

"Luke should be available today. I will send him over to SIP once we get to GEH." Taylor says.

"Thank you." I say. _Perfect and unless something happens, Ana will never know about him. _

We arrive at GEH. I make my way to my office. Andrea tells me that I have a meeting in a few minutes with Ros Bailey and I quickly walk to my office to set up.

Soon I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in." I say.

Ros walks into my office.

"Morning Christian. How are you doing today?"She asks. She sits down in the chair in front of my desk.

"Good. I am already here and I have tons of things that need to be done." I tell her.

"Well Mr. Bigshot, that's what happens when you are the CEO." She says, laughing.

"I am well aware of that, Ros."I smile. "Let's get down to business."

" I have mentioned to you last month that the Chinese want to make a deal with you. " She says.

"I remember. They want me to invest in a series of high rises in Shanghai and although I like the idea; I don't want to go through with it." I tell her.

"And why is that?" Ros asks me.

"I saw the high rises and although they are quite a good investment, I would much rather invest in the high rises in Dubai. The Chinese economic market isn't doing so well at the moment, but the Arabic economic market on the other hand is doing a great job." I explain.

"But you had your heart set on those high rises? Are you sure about this?" Ros asks this.

"I am more than positive, Ros." I tell her.

"Are you the same Christian Grey that I know or are you an imposter? She asks.

"Oh Ros, you are too much." I say.

"Oh I am not too much. You are the one that got soft for some reason. Is there a woman in your life?"She asks.

"As a matter affect, yes." I say. I cannot help but smile.

"Finally! Hell must have frozen over."She says, laughing. " I am happy for you. Maybe one of these days we can go on a double date. Me and Gwen and you and your girl."

"That sounds like a good idea."I tell her.

"Alrighty then. I will tell the Chinese that you are no longer interested in the high rises and I will give the people of Dubai, a call and we should try to reach a deal with them as soon as possible." She says.

"Good. Thanks Ros." I say, she opens the door and soon Taylor speed walks in.

"Whats going on Taylor?" I ask.

"Sir, there is a hostage situation at SIP." Taylor says. _What the hell!_

"Is Ana okay?" I ask.

"She is. A little shaken up but yes. Luke called the police and they have surrounded the building and are trying to gain entrance into it as we speak. " He explains to me.

"We need to go there now." I tell him, I am about to walk towards the door when Taylor stops me.

"Sir, its best if we don't go. There isn't much we can do." Taylor says.

"But my Ana is in there. I can't just sit here and act like everything is okay. We need to go there." I tell him.

"The police won't let you in the building." Taylor says.

"So what should I do? " I ask. I am currently scared out of my mind. What if something happened to Ana? Taylor says she is okay and I completely trust Taylor. _God I just hope she is okay. _

**Please review!**


	33. Chapter 31

**Ana's POV**

Thank God, Becky is back from being "sick". When she arrived to SIP, she went straight into my office to tell me how she is super sorry about calling in sick at the last minute. Although I know the real reason why she wasn't at work, I played it off as it is no big deal.

_I still cannot believe that she is Jack Hyde's daughter. _ While she was taking a stack of manuscripts from the box from my office, I cannot help, but look at her. _She probably takes after her mother, she hardly looks like him. _I continued reading the manuscript that was on my desk. As much as I tried to concentrate on what was written in it, I began to think about how Christian was totally okay with the fact that I am in the room with a criminal's daughter without security. Its not like him to just give in like that. _Makes me wonder what he is really up to._

I hear a knock on my door and I look up to see Olivia.

"Hey, come on in." I tell her, enthusiastically.

She has a stack of finished manuscripts in her hand which she places in another box with the finished ones.

"What did you think of those?" I ask her.

"They all seemed similar to me in terms of the plot. There is always a damsel in distress and someone ends up saving her in the end. Why can't books now a days have a sad ending?" Olivia says.

"I guess it has something to do with the fact that everybody expects a happy ending in their own lives,so it makes sense to write a story with a happy ending." I explain to Olivia.

"Yeah,you're right. But it would be nice to have something different for a change. " Olivia answers.

She looks to her left. "Becky doesn't look sick at all." She says.

"No she does not." I answer her.

"And you don't find that suspicious?"She asks me.

"It does seem a little odd to me, but at the same time it's perfectly understandable. Maybe she didn't feel good and decided that she would have the day off." I say.

"You do have a point there, Ana, but I have a weird feeling about this. She seems a little too nice sometimes, and there are days when I think maybe she isn't being genuinely nice. I don't like to judge people who I don't really know and you may think differently from me, but I get a vibe from her and its not a good vibe." Olivia explains to me.

"I know what you mean, but that's the only time that Becky wasn't at work. Normally she is at her desk about the same time I am and she always does her work, so I don't really have a problem with her." I explain to her. _Except the fact that she could be a potential threat because her father is Jack Hyde who also happens to be a criminal, but hey no biggie here and its not like I am going to tell you that since you like to gossip._

"I totally understand, and I wasn't trying to be opinionated at all. That's just what I think about her, but since you work with her, you may think otherwise. I should head back to my desk. "She says, she is almost out the door when she turns around.

"By the way, there's a guy sitting in the lobby and I asked him if he needs help, but he said no. I just find that weird. He's kind of cute though so I don't mind him sitting there." Olivia says.

"That does sound a little strange. "I say.

Once, Olivia leaves, I decide to make myself another cup of tea. I make myself a fresh cup and head over to the lobby to see who she is talking about.

I am in the lobby when I see a man that I have seen before. He is looking through a magazine. _Wait hold on a minute… that guy looks exactly like Sawyer._

I walk right up to him. _Yes, it is him. Of course Christian would send security even though I told him not to. _

"Hi Sawyer." I say.

"Hello Ms. Steele." Sawyer says, looking up at me.

"I assume Christian sent you here, even though I told him that I don't need security."I tell him.

"I understand that, but Christian is worried about your safety and has been extra worried since he has found out about Jack Hyde and your assistant Becky." Sawyer says.

"I know, but I hate how he doesn't think that I am capable of standing up for myself." I say.

" , Christian knows that you are able to do so, but he just wants me here as extra protection." Sawyer says.

"That's what I am hoping for. "I say. I walk back to my office. Becky is already on her lunch break, so I decide to finish up the manuscript that I was working on before taking a lunch break.

It is about 1 pm and I am eating some orange chicken from a local Chinese takeout place. Becky should be arriving back from her lunch break any minute now.

_Olivia does have a point; these manuscripts need some pizzazz. I feel like I am reading the same manuscript over and over again. _

Bang! Bang!

I hear gunshots. _Maybe I am just hearing things! _

I continue reading the manuscript until I hear two men speaking loudly.

"Sir, you aren't authorized to go there." One man says. _He sounds like Sawyer!_

" I am authorized to do whatever I want. You can't tell me what to do, buddy!" Another man says. _His voice sounds familiar._

I hear a few shrieks coming from reception. The man with the familiar voice tells Olivia to go with him. It sounds like she doesn't budge. A few gunshots are heard soon afterwards. _Please tell me that Olivia is okay._

I continue working on my manuscript, secretly hoping that what I am hearing is just my hallucinations.

My hopes go out the window when I realize that all this time I was hearing Jack Hyde's voice.

Jack Hyde enters the room, pulling Olivia behind him. She doesn't look happy and is trying to get out of his grip, but her attempts are hopeless.

Jack makes his way into my office. I immediately stand up.

"What are you doing here, Jack? What do you want from SIP?" I ask him, boldly.

"I want what I was supposed to have, but Mr. Bigshot at GEH took it from me. But he has messed with the wrong person. Sawyer makes an attempt to get him in a choke hold from behind. At that moment, Jack released Olivia from his grip. Jack fought hard with Sawyer, leaving the security guy with a bloody lip and some bruises. But that didn't stop Sawyer. When Jack wasn't looking , Sawyer pulled out a gun from his pants.

"Put your hands up, Jack Hyde." He orders.

Jack obeys him, but when Sawyer tries to find something to tie the his hands with, Jack pulls out his own gun.

"Not so fast, buddy." He says. He orders everyone to head to my office. Sawyer doesn't move.

"The rules apply to you too." Jack says to Sawyer.

"I just called the police; they are on their way to get you." He says.

"Tell the police to go fuck themselves. This is going to be a hostage situation until I get what I want." He says.

"You won't get anything, Jack. Christian's IT team got everything back to normal and now its even more secured than it was before. " Sawyer said. He has his hand on his gun.

"Now how do you know that?" Jack asks.

"I work for Christian Grey. I am part of his security personnel and it's my job to protect everyone here." Sawyer said.

" has only one security guy for the whole building? How convenient!" Jack says, smirking.

"Why does it matter to you, Jack? Christian Grey happens to be a very nice man who is very dedicated to what he does. He was nothing, but nice to you when you worked here,but all you did was mope around about how you don't like him. " I say, my voice is raised.

"Why are you standing up for Mr. Grey? Are you his attorney or something? "Jack says, still smirking.

"I happen to be his girlfriend."I say. I hear gasps behind me. Nobody except Sawyer knew that I was Christian Grey's girlfriend. "And I don't appreciate your actions toward him."

"Isn't it a little weird how you happen to work at SIP which Christian Grey owns and you also happen to be his girlfriend too?" Jack asks me.

"That's none of your business. "I say. At this moment I am getting dirty looks from everyone in my office.

_Great, now everyone thinks I slept with the CEO to get my job. _

"You were the one who agreed to having me put in your place." I tell him.

He takes his gun and point it directly to me.

"One more word out of you and you are dead. You can say goodbye to your little CEO boyfriend." He says in a menacing tone.

Although Jack Hyde seemed pretty menacing, he forgot to do one thing and that was to lock the door to my office. Olivia saw that as a green light to escape and she did, but failed. Jack Hyde saw her walking by him and he took his gun and aimed it right at her. Sawyer yelled out no and took the bullet. Olivia started to run.

Sawyer fell to the ground, blood was running in his shirt.

"That should show all of you that if you try to escape you will be hurt." He said.

I gulped and looked out the window of my office. Although we were packed here like sardines, I managed to have a good view of what was happening outside. I can see police cars surrounding the building.

_Thank God! We have a chance to be spared. I need to get out of here! _It is then that I realize that Becky hasn't come back yet from her break. _Oh how convenient! She knew her father was going to keep us all hostage. Christian is right, this girl is up to no good. I am thankful that Sawyer is here. Once I see Christian, I have to apologize to him for being the naïve person that I am. _

Jack is typing away on one of the computers, Sawyer is on the floor bleeding but conscious, and Olivia has come back to say that the doors to the building have been locked from the inside.

_God, I just want to get out of here! What's taking the police so long to gain access into the building?_


	34. Chapter 32

** Thanks for the reviews! I am glad that you all like the story so far. **

**I am still getting some not so nice comments from Guest reviewers (some are telling me that they don't want to read the story because of the drama and because of the way Ana is acting). And to that I want to say fine, don't read the story. I am not forcing you to read my story; you are doing it by choice. You are allowed to have your opinions about the story and the characters in them as well as the plot, but you have to understand that it is a story of my creation (the characters belong to EL James, not m except the ones that I have made up, those are mine.). If I want to add some drama into the mix, then I will do so without asking anyone. **

**Other than that, I am glad that everyone else is enjoying the story so far. **

**And now back to the story….**

**Christian's POV**

It's been an hour since I have heard about the hostage situation that is going on at SIP. There has been no word on Ana. Taylor is reassuring me that everything is okay and I trust his word. _I just don't understand what's taking the police so long to get into the building._I am honestly just glad that Sawyer is with Ana. It was him who took the initiative to call the police as soon as Jack declared a hostage situation at SIP.

I cannot sit in my chair and continue to work. I pace back in forth trying to stay calm. Taylor was sitting in the chair a few minutes ago. He stepped out to take a call.

My IT department has been working hard in order to prevent sensitive SIP files from getting into Jack's hands again. They have frozen those files so he cannot gain access into them. _Those people need to get raises as soon as possible._

Soon, Taylor walks into the room.

"Sir, I have received word from Sawyer that he has took a bullet for one of the hostages who was trying to make an escape out of the building. Jack fired a shot at that person, but Sawyer prevented it from getting to them. He is hurt ,but okay. " He tells me

"Oh wow. Sawyer is one brave man. I am honored to have him on my security team and you as well. What about Ana?"I say.

"Ana is doing alright. According to Sawyer, she stood up for you when Jack started to openly bash you in front of everyone. She revealed that you two are dating." Taylor tells me.

"I honestly don't care if she did. As soon as the authorities get their hands on Jack, they will deport him back to Russia, where he will be tried in court and sent to prison for what he has done." I tell him. "He will no longer be a threat to us here."

Taylor nodded and sat back into the chair that he was in.

"Ana's coworkers are now saying that the only reason that she is editor at SIP is because of you." Taylor says.

"That's complete bullshit, Taylor. Ana has worked hard to get to that position. She wanted this way before she had met me. She has earned it and there is no better person to be editor than her. "I tell him, in a defensive tone. People just need to mind their own business.

"I understand that, sir."Taylor says.

I continue pacing back in forth, looking out the window on occasion.

"Would you like to get you anything, sir?" Taylor asks me, breaking the silence.

"I would like some more coffee."I tell him. Taylor takes the mug off my desk and leaves the office again.

I sit back in my chair and attempt to continue working. Taylor comes back with the coffee.

I thank him for the coffee. Taylor was about to tell me something when he receives another phone call.

He takes the phone call inside my office. It wasn't a long phone call.

"What did they say?"I ask him.

"That was the captain of the police department. They have managed to gain access into the building. It seems as though they didn't have to do a lot of work. One simple phone call was made to SIP, Jack answers the phone, he is told that he needs to release the hostages, he says he wont unless he gets what he wants, he is then told that if he doesn't do so immediately he wont see life outside the prison walls, he decides to release the hostages one at a time, and surrenders himself to the police." Taylor explains to me.

"Finally. It took them a while to come up with that strategy, but I am glad that they were able to come up with something at least. Was Ana released yet?" I ask him.

"I haven't received word…"Taylor begins to say when he receives another phone call.

_I should be getting the answer to my question right about now. _

The phone calls ends in a few minutes.

"Ana was just released from the building. Sawyer has been transported to the local hospital to get treated." He says.

"Ana needs to be stopped. She isn't stable enough to drive. Can you go over there and get her over here?" I ask Taylor.

"Yes, Mr. Grey." He tells me. He leaves my office right then and there.

I let out a sigh of relief. _Thank God this is over. I need to see Ana. I need to hold her in my arms and never let her go. From now one, there will be a security unit at SIP and Ana will have a CPO with her at all times. I won't allow my sweet, precious, Ana to leave the house with no security by her side. _


	35. Chapter 33

**A/N: Jack Hyde has something up his sleeve; you will just have to wait and see. And for those of you who asked why Christian didn't come to SIP when this situation happened, Christian wouldn't have been allowed to enter SIP, the police wouldn't let him into the building because it is too dangerous. And even if he was allowed to, he wouldn't get in because all the doors are locked from the inside. **

**Ana's POV**

We were all bunched up, attempting to sit or stand in my office. Olivia had made a failed attempt to escape the premise only to come back and say that the front door has been locked from the inside.

_I am honestly not surprised that Jack Hyde would do such a thing. _Olivia is the only one in the room that is talking to me. Everybody else is glaring at me and refusing to talk. Yes, I take the blame for admitting to everybody and Jack that I am Christian Grey's girlfriend, but at the same time, I don't really care anymore. I got my job as editor through hard work _and through Jack's approval which he doesn't want to admit to. _ People should just mind their own business.

From my vantage point, I see Jack Hyde working on the computer not far from my office. It's the same computer that his daughter Becky would use. I look around my office, but I cannot spot Becky. _What a coincidence, she happens to not be in here when her father is. She probably knew about this and that's why she isn't here at the moment. Christian was right and from now on, I will run background checks on my assistants. That's right, I am firing Becky. Christian was right all along about her, but I was so blindsided by how good she was that I failed to realize that it was all just a cover up. _

Jack receives a phone call. Something tells me that he is not happy by what the person on the opposite end is telling him. He tells the other person that he will not leave until he gets what he wants. _What does he want exactly? _

He is then quiet for the duration of the phone call. _Maybe someone is trying to talk some sense into him._

The phone call is over soon and Jack leaves the chair to look through the window. He then walks over to my office.

"I will unlock the doors now and as soon as I do so, you will leave one by one." He states to us.

I let out a sigh of relief. _Finally, we get to leave!_

Jack is gone and I get my bag from one of the desk drawers. I am still getting dirty looks from everyone.

At this point I could just talk them off, but I decide not to. _Let them think what they want to think. _

Soon Jack is back and is releasing us one by one. When its my turn, I leave my office and as I walk by Jack, I feel him looking at me. I don't turn around and keep on walking. When I leave SIP, there are police cars everywhere. Police are positioned around the premises, their guns in hand; ready to shoot when necessary. Sawyer was the first to get out of the building and is currently being examined by the EMTs. I walk to my car when I hear a familiar voice call me.

I turn around and see that its Becky.

"What do you want?" I ask her, in an unfriendly tone.

"I can explain." She says, tears are streaming down her face.

"I know everything already." I tell her.

"How long did you know?" She asks me.

"Since the beginning of this week, when you didn't show up for work. But I didn't want to believe it all. And when Jack screwed with the GEH database, he told me that you are not to be trusted, but I didn't agree with him because I thought differently of you." I explain.

"I had nothing to do with this, I swear. I am not like my father." She tells me through the tears.

"Then why didn't you do anything to stop him?" I ask.

"I tried, but when my father wants something, he will do everything in his power to get it. He wanted to become CEO of SIP ever since the previous CEO stepped down. They talked about it for a while, but everything changed when he got an offer from Christian Grey. It was obviously a better solution to the problem. And since then, my father has been plotting ways to get a hold of SIP." She said.

"So he sent his daughter to become my assistant in order to get what he wanted."I say

"That was the plan in the beginning, but once I started to work with you, I realized that I couldn't go through with the plan." She said. "I know that this is all hard to believe at the moment and I will understand if you don't want me to work with you, but it is the truth." She says.

"You are right. You could be telling me the truth right now, but I don't want to believe you. I thought you were genuine and you were doing this for the love of books; just like me, but after all this happened and what you just told me, makes me feel a lot different about you. I see you in a different light, Becky. I don't want to fire you, but I am left with no choice but to do so." I tell her.

I continue heading to my car.

"Ana, get down!"I hear Becky yell.

Soon an explosion happens. I was able to duck near an SUV. When the intensity of the explosion dies down, I get up and look to see that SIP is destroyed.

Tears stream down my face as I hear the fire department drive by and more ambulances pull up.

I hope that everybody were able to leave. _Hopefully Jack was still there. He deserves to rot in hell for eternity. _

I feel my phone vibrate and I retrieve it. Taylor is on the other end and he tells me that he is here to get me. I am glad that he is here to get me because I am in no mood to drive myself home. _I just want to see Christian. _

Taylor picks me up and we head to GEH.

I follow Taylor into the building, people look at me as I walk in. _Do they know who I am?_

We head to Christian's floor and are greeted by a pretty blonde.

"Andrea, is Christian in his office?" Taylor asks her.

"Yes he is." She says.

I continue to follow Taylor until we reach a set of double doors. Taylor opens the door for me and I walk in. Christian is sitting down in his chair, running his hand through his copper hair, looking slightly disheveled. When he sees me he leaves his chair. I run into his arms. He hold me close to him. Tears start to roll down my face and onto his dress shirt.

"Shh its okay, Ana. I am here." He tells me, in a soft voice. He runs his hands through my hair in a soothing manner. I look up and he takes my face into his hands and kisses me.

"I am glad you are safe, Ana." He says. His grey eyes scream worry.

"Im sorry, Christian." I tell him. "I shoud have listened to you. Forgive me for being so stubborn."

"Oh Ana, there is nothing to be sorry about. You just happen to be someone who sees only the good in people. I can't blame you for that. Just promise me one thing, you will not leave the house without security. I will find you a CPO who will be by your side always." He says.

"Okay, Chrisitan." I nod, whipping the tears off my face.

"And I heard about what happened to SIP. Don't worry about it right now. I promise you that I will come up with something." He tells me.

I simply nod.

Christian walks over to his phone and presses the intercom button.

"Andrea, can you please bring some English tea over." He says.

"Yes, Mr. Grey." She says.

I sit down on the couch not far from Christian's desk.

Soon, Andrea brings the tea.

This tea used to be something that would soothe me after a long day at work, but as I drink it now, it doesn't do a good job to soothe me.


	36. Chapter 34

**Ana's POV**

Christian decides to cancel all his meetings for today and spend the rest of the day taking care of me. As much as I argued against this, I thought it was very sweet of him that he wanted to take care of me. As soon as we arrived to Escala, I went straight to bed. I needed to rest. I just wanted to forget what happened today as if it was a bad dream. But as much as I tried, I just couldn't forget it. When I closed my eyes, I saw Jack Hyde pointing a gun at me, telling me that if I don't be quiet, he would shoot me. Tears would roll down my face as I remembered Sawyer taking a bullet for Olivia and the gun shots fired in the front of the building when Jack had stormed in.

Christian would be right next to me when I would cry, running his hand through my hair, telling me that everything will be okay. _How can everything be okay when I don't have a job anymore? The job that I worked hard for, the one that I have come to enjoy? _Christian says that he will come up with something in order to replace my job. _Is he going to have Elliot and his construction crew build SIP back?_ Even if that happens, I don't think I would want to come back to that spot. It brings back memories both good and bad _for right now, bad_.

After a while, I fall asleep. I dream that none of this happened. That I come back to work and everything is as it always was. I am sitting in my office, looking through some manuscripts. Becky comes in and with finished manuscripts, I hand her some new ones. In my dream, Becky doesn't have a criminal father. She happens to be the person that I thought her to be genuine, attentive, and punctual. _Why can't my dream be my reality?_

Christian wakes me up, carrying a tray of food.

"Mm, Christian, I don't feel like eating."I tell him.

"Ana, you need to eat." He tells me. The food smells good. It happens to be one of my favorite dishes: chicken parmesan.

He puts the tray in front of me and sits down on the bed.

"I am not going to leave until I see you eating. "He says.

I cut a piece of the chicken and eat it.

"There, you happy?" I ask.

"One bite isn't called eating." He says

"Its not nice to stare at people when they eat."I say.

"That rule doesn't apply to people who happen to be both stunning and stubborn at the same time." He tells me. I can feel myself blush.

Christian continues to stare at me. I take another bite of the chicken parmesan.

"Much better, now continue that until you have a clean plate."He says with a grin.

I do as he says, knowing that if I don't, he will continue to stare at me.

"So I have come up with a plan." He says.

"What plan?"I ask.

"I am talking about getting your job back." He answers. "It won't be at SIP, of course, but I think you would like it."

"So what is it?"I ask, with curiousity.

"From now on, you will be working at GEH." He says.

"But how? There is no job that I can do at GEH."I tell him.

"GEH will now have a floor dedicated to publishing and you will be in charge of it." He says.

"Oh wow. Chrisitan, I don't know what to say."I tell him. I am honestly speechless. He did all of this for me.

"I think it's a great idea. That way I will know that you are safe, I can visit you whenever I want, you can hire people that you like _with background checks, _and you will be doing something that you enjoy. "He says. "Plus there is the perk of office sex."

I giggle.

"So what do you say, Ms. Steele?" He asks me, looking into my eyes.

"I think it's a great idea." I say.

"That's great."He says. Christian leans in and kisses me on the forehead.

"You start tomorrow, Miss Steele."He says, smiling.

"Okay, ."I say.

He walks out of the room.

I finish eating and go to sleep again.

_I can't wait to start working at GEH tomorrow. There will be so much to do in the beginning, but as soon as everything is organized and people are hired, everything should be as it once was. _

**Please review! Sorry for the short chapter. The next one should be longer. **


	37. Chapter 35

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while. I had finals to ace. :) But now I am back and I will continue the story.**

**Christian's POV**

Today is the day that Ana comes to work at GEH. She will be working on a floor that will only be dedicated to publishing. I know that I still am the CEO of SIP and that if I wanted to I can have Elliot's team build me another SIP, but for now I would like to put that idea on hold. For now, Ana will have an entire floor to herself and whoever else she decides to hire. I pulled a few strings and managed to get the manuscripts that Ana and whoever else was working on to GEH, so Ana can work on them when she has time. I also managed to extend the manuscripts deadline to a month so my Ana can have plenty of time to work on them.

I made sure that Ana had security on her at all times. Sawyer agreed to be her CPO for now until we can hire a woman CPO.

"Ready to see your new workplace?"I ask Ana. We have reached the floor above mine which was once used for storage purposes. Now it has been cleared out and will be used as a publishing house.

"Yes, Chrisitian. Just show me already!" Ana said impatiently to me. Her beautiful blue eyes were staring into the depths of mine. _Oh my impatient girlfriend. _

I have been holding down the door close button to the elevator until I heard her answer. I let go of the button and the doors open . Ana lets out a slight gasp. In front of her was a brightly lit floor with cubicles. The walls were all lined with windows overlooking the other businesses surrounding GEH.

Ana walked in ahead of me, admiring everything that she is now in charge of.

"Oh wow, Christian. I can't believe that this is my floor. I will be in charge of all the people working in these cubicles." She said, running her hand down the wall of one cubicle.

"Those aren't just ordinary cubicles."I tell her.

She turns around and looks at me with a questioning look.

I walk to where she was standing and show her that these cubicles can expand to create more room to whoever will occupy it.

"That's so cool! Oh my God, Christian, I can't believe you did all of this for me." She says, her eyes gleaming with joy.

"I have told you many times, Ana. I will do everything for you. I can buy you the moon if you ever wanted." I said.

"I don't need a moon." She says, giggling.

"I know that, but I am being very serious when I say that your wish is my command." I tell her.

"I know, Christian. I am so excited to get started, but at the same time I am quite nervous. I don't know how to be in charge of a group of people. What if they don't want to listen?" She explains.

I take her hand into mine.

"You will do a great job at that, Ana. It could be rough for you in the beginning because you are such a sweet and friendly woman who could be naïve at times, but with time you will become good. And if someone doesn't listen to you, then you will have to fire them. It might be hard to let someone go, but you have to keep in mind that you don't want to have people that hold you down. You want people who are willing to be hard workers and do exactly as you say. " I say to her.

"Yeah, I figured. "She says. We both continue to walk down the middle of the cubicles. We turn right and that's where Ana lets out another gasp.

In front of us was Ana's knew office. It was bigger than her old one, but smaller compared to mine. There was a mahogany desk in the front with a laser printer in the bag and a white Mac on top of the desk. There were also three filing cabinets in the back, ready to hold any paperwork that Ana will deem as important.

"Wow, everything is so nice. This is much nicer than my old office back at SIP." She says.

"I made sure that you had all the best office supplies and office technology that money can buy." I say to her.

She looks my way and smiles.

"I am glad that I can make you smile. It makes my day."I say.

"I guess I should get started. " She says, making her way to her chair.

"Before I forget, I made a few calls and managed to get back some manuscripts that you were working on when you were at SIP. Their deadline has been extended to a month, so you have plenty of time to hire some people as well as get the manuscripts finished. " I tell her.

"That's great. I was worried that I will never be able to get them all done in such a short amount of time and hire people at the same time." She says.

"And also, Sawyer will be your security for the time being. Soon you will have a woman CPO who will be with you at all times. I know that this is GEH and we have top of the line security, but I still want you to be safe, therefore I don't want you to do any interviews unless Sawyer is with you in the room as well." I tell her.

"Okay, Christian." She says.

"Good. I have a meeting that I need to go to soon, so I will be leaving you shortly. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to call me and I will be here in a blink of an eye." I say. I walk over to her and give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for everything, Christian." Ana says to me.

"You're very welcome. I do all of this out of love for you." I say. "Laters baby."

**Please Review!**


	38. Chapter 36

**Reviews allow me to hear from you all and get the necessary feedback that will not only help me improve as a writer but also make the story interesting to read. **

**Ana's POV**

I cannot believe that I am in charge of an entire floor of staff! Never in a million years would I have imagined myself being in that position ever. It is a lot of responsibility, but I know that I have Christian's back if anything happens. I am glad that he has faith in me.

I frankly don't know where to start with the hiring process of my staff. I know that if I was to hire people to be on my staff, I would definitely try to contact Olivia. Although she liked to gossip, she managed to get her job done efficiently without asking too much unnecessary questions. I looked into the box that Christian had left me with the manuscripts. On top of it lay a packet of papers. They were contact information of some of the SIP employees. In bold, Christian noted: **Background checks before you hire them.** Although this is a good reminder for me, I doubt that I would forget to do such a thing, especially after what happened to me. Since this has happened, I will surely do a background check on whoever I hire.

I find Olivia's number on the packet that Christian had provided for me and dial it on my workphone.

After a few rings, someone finally picks up.

"Hello."

"Hello, is this Olivia?" I ask the woman on the other side.

"Yes this is she, may I ask who is speaking?" She asks me.

"Olivia, this is Ana. Remember Ana from SIP?" I ask her.

"Yeah I remember. It is so nice to hear from you. How are you?" She asks me.

"I am good. How are you?" I ask.

"I am okay. Just trying to find a job since I don't have one anymore." She says, her tone sounding slightly angry.

"I am aware of that. I am sorry. The reason that I am calling you is, Christian had decided to open up an entire floor of Grey Enterprise Holdings and dedicate it to publishing. It would be nice to have you as part of the team again." I explain to her.

"That's very nice of him. I would love to work with you, Ana. I assume you are in charge the publishing." She says.

"Yes, I am. I will still be an editor, but I will be in charge of everyone on the floor. " I say.

"That sounds nice,Ana. " She says to me. Her voice has softened.

"Yeah. You can come in tomorrow. We got a lot of catching up to do in terms of work." I tell her.

"Sure thing. Thank you so much for making me part of the team again, Ana. I cannot tell you how hard it is to find a job in this city when you have an English Lit degree. All the jobs that I had applied for ended up being internship jobs that do not pay well and also were part time jobs, which isn't what I am looking for.I am thankful that you had called me." She said.

"You are very welcome, Olivia. I am glad that I was able to help you." I say.

"So are you planning to get everyone else from SIP there as well?" She asks me.

"Most likely, I won't do that. When I said that I was dating Christian Grey, everybody at SIP thought that the only reason I had the job of editor was because I slept with the CEO. I can't work with those people anymore since they think so low of me. I would never sleep with someone to get a job that I want. Christian offered me to position when he became CEO, but I declined because of that same notion. I want to earn a position because of my hard work. " I explain to her.

"I understand that. I can tell you that when you said that I didn't think any different of you than I did before. It sucks that people think that way. Hopefully, the people that you end up hiring are good employees." She says.

"That's what I am hoping for too. " I say. "It was nice talking to you, Olivia, but I need to get going. I have a lot of work to do here."

"Oh okay. I will be there tomorrow." Olivia says. "Thanks again, Ana."

"You are very welcome. See you tomorrow." I say.

The call ends there. I log onto the GEH website and look into the jobs section. I then post that there are jobs available for the publishing sector of GEH. I add in the requirements for the job as well as my contact information in case the prospective employees want to contact me if they have any questions or they want to submit their resumes to me.

Before I started to work on the manuscripts, I decided to check my personal email. I went on to yahoo and was about to sign into my email, when a news article caught my attention.

**Jack Hyde, the notorious criminal from Russia has committed suicide amidst criminal allegations **

_Jack Hyde was found unconscious in his condo in Downtown Seattle condo. In his hand was a bottle with small white pills that are believed to be poison. Jack Hyde has been running from the law ever since he messed with the secret files of Kremlin in Russia as well as hacking into GEH servers to retrieve private files and completely destroying SIP. According to reports he was scheduled to be deported there today, but when he failed to show up to his flight, authorities broke into his home to find him in the mentioned state of consciousness. He left no suicide note and his wife and children were not at the scene at the moment. Their whereabouts are unknown at the moment. _

I honestly don't know what to say to that. I always considered suicide as being a selfish act, but at the same time I feel bad for his family. His wife will be left without a husband and his children without a father. I wonder if Christian knows about this. I am sure he is glad that Jack is incapable of causing any more trouble.


	39. Chapter 37

**A/N: Many of you have left reviews saying that Jack Hyde may not be dead. I can assure you that he is dead and will not appear in the story anymore (I promise). **

**Now for the update….**

**Christian's POV**

It's been a couple of weeks and the publishing house that I had established has been doing quite well. Ana has hired some people to work with her. _Thankfully, she managed to keep only Olivia from SIP. I am glad that she didn't decide to bring back the people that worked for her. They weren't the nicest people and probably not good employees, I would suspect._

Ana seems to be accustomed to being in charge of people. She didn't like it at first because she cannot see herself as being bossy, but from what I have been hearing, she is a great boss. During my lunch, I decided to visit her and maybe even take her out for lunch.

Her receptionist said that she was busy, but I went through to her anyway only to be stopped by her assistant who unfortunately happens to be a guy. _Luckily he is gay. And if he ever tried to make a move on her, Sawyer would have to deal with him._

"Sir, you cannot go in there. Ana has a lot of work to do and now is not the best time to do so." Her assistant, Jose told me.

"I just wanted to see how everything is up here and visit Ana for a few minutes." I tell him.

"I understand that Mr. Grey, but I don't think you would appreciate someone giving you a visit when you have a lot of work to do. " He says to me.

"You do have a point there, Mr. Rodriguez, but you're not the boss of me."I say, with a grin. I walk past him, heading to Ana's office.

Luckily, he didn't follow me to Ana's office.

Ana was busy typing away on her Mac while Sawyer was standing next to the window. He turns around to notice me and nods his head in greeting. At that moment, Ana looks up from the screen and sees me. She smiles at me as I walk over to her chair and give her a kiss on the cheek. Contrary to what her assistant said, Ana can give her man a few minutes of her time, even if she is busy.

Sawyer leaves the office in order to give us some privacy.

"How is everything here?" I ask her.

"Everything is great. There have been no problems, all my employees are doing a great job. "She says to me.

"Well that's great. I was on my lunch break and I decided to pay you a visit, but I almost couldn't get through to you. Your receptionist said that you were too busy to see me and your assistant wouldn't let me go to your office." I say.

Ana giggled.

"Its been a busy day around here. We are so close to getting that box of manuscripts finished and I hate leaving things for the last day, so I made it clear to everyone that if we were to work hard today, we can get it done. "She explains to me.

" That's what I figured, but I know that you would have allotted me a few minutes of your time." I smile.

"Of course." Ana says.

"I was going to head out to lunch. Would you like to accompany me?" I ask her.

"I would love to, but there is still a lot of work that needs to be done."She says.

"Ana, you need a break from all of this. And I know that you haven't eaten anything today besides the breakfast that you had this morning. I am not gonna take no as an answer."I say to her, using my stern CEO tone of voice.

"I assume Sawyer told you that."She says. "Did he forget to mention that we had problems with our printing system that has only been resolved a few hours ago? I had to resolve that and because of that I didn't have time to eat anything." She explained to me.

"I am aware of that and that is why I am here." I tell her.

Ana gets up and takes her purse and we leave to go to lunch.

**Ana's POV**

Its been a few weeks and I still question myself if I am doing a good job as a boss. For now everything has been running smoothly and there have been no problems with the people that I hired.

Today was a hectic day. Our printing system didn't work properly and I had to take matters into my own hands. Luckily Sawyer managed to call someone from the IT department to help us resolve the issue.

And although everything was resolved in a blink of any eye, I still cannot help and wonder if there was something that I could have done myself without calling the IT department. _Doesn't that make me look helpless and maybe even needy?_

That question has been in my head since that has happened. I know that if was to tell that to Christian he would just tell me that I need to stop making a big deal over such little things and that I am doing a great job as an editor/ boss of the publishing house.

Soon, Christian shows up in my office and my worries are melted away. He invites me to lunch and although I refuse at first, he makes it clear that I need a break and will not take no for an answer.

We decided to go into a nearby Italian place where I ordered a caprese salad and Christian ordered some pasta carbonara.

Christian started to talk about SIP, while we waited on the food.

"Since I still have assets from SIP, I am still the rightful owner of that publishing house even though it doesn't physically exist anymore. " He says to me.

Although Christian says that he doesn't really care that much about SIP, I can tell that he constantly thinks about it ever since it exploded into dust.

"So what are you going to do with SIP?" I ask him.

"I had this idea the other day about SIP. I was thinking of making it into a website. People can submit their manuscripts to that website and their manuscripts will be reviewed by an editor who will be able to give them feedback right away, making the process both fast and more efficient. Its like one of those online chat services that Sprint or Time Warner Cable has on their websites where a live operator is there to answer their questions." Christian explains to me.

Our food arrives, but our conversation does not stop.

"I think it is a great idea." I tell him. I don't think there are websites like that on the Internet, which makes this idea even more creative and brilliant.

"That's what I think as well. Maybe we can get a few of the editors that are working with you and have them be the people who are doing the editing online. " He says.

"Definitely. I like that idea. I don't think that there is anything like this on the Internet which makes this even more exciting and brilliant." I tell him.

"I am glad that you like the idea. Its still in the works, but I can tell you right now that it will soon be made public." He says. I can tell that he is really excited about this.

"Well, I cannot wait." I say to him. My salad turns out to be really good. We both finish our food and leave shortly after Christian pays for lunch.

"By the way, I forget to tell you that my mom wants us to come over for dinner tomorrow." He tells me.

"Sounds great. I am sure that Kate and Elliot will be there. "I tell him. Kate and Elliot have been going steady and have moved in with each other a few days after I have moved in with Christian. I am really happy for Kate that she has finally found someone who loves her for who she is and not just for her killer looks.

"Yes, everyone will be there." Christian grins.

Our lunch break is over and we head our separate ways. Before I step onto my level, Christian gives me a kiss on the lips.

"I will see you later." He says, in a low voice.

"Yes, sir." I tell him as I walk out the elevator and into the publishing house.


	40. Another Author's Note

**This is another author's note to my fellow readers,**

**The whole point of fanfiction is to write our own interpretations of the stories that we all have come to enjoy. They are called fiction for a reason because they have aspects that may not seem like something from our everyday lives. **

**Having said that, I still don't understand why I am getting really hurtful reviews from some reviewers (mostly Guest reviewers). I really appreciate constructive criticism, but what I don't appreciate is some people's indiscretion towards other people's writing. I understand that the Jack Hyde deportation situation in my story may seem a little unrealistic, but I got news for you this site is called fanfiction for a reason and that is to provide fiction. Yes, I do understand that I should have done a little research on the topic before writing about it (I will take that into consideration for next time),but I can tell you write now, I have read a few stories on this fanfiction website that went over some aspects of life and I can tell that they were not researched as well. Having seen that, I respected the author(s) and just carried on reading the story the way the author had wrote it. **

**Another thing that I would like to address is the Ana's former employee situation. As I have stated earlier, this is my fanfiction, meaning if I want Ana not to hire back her former employees, then I will do that because I want to. I know that in reality that wouldn't be considered proper, but for the sake of my story that is proper. **

**At this point, I am truly hurt by some of the reviews that I have received, especially one review that I got yesterday by a guest. This guest basically said that my story is full of bullshit and that a kindergartner would have done a much better job at writing a fanfiction than me. I was going to keep the review up for everyone to see, but I later decided to take it down, mostly because it really hurt me. **

**I said this before and I will continue to say it until it is very clear to everyone: if for whatever reason, you do not enjoy reading my story then you can read other stories on this website (there are some really good ones out there). I am not forcing you to read my story; that was your choice. **

**I am not going to stop writing this story because I enjoy writing it. This story has made me grow as a writer. And thanks to your reviews, I continue to grow as a writer. I like the fact that you all write reviews for my story,but please do so respectfully (especially you, Guest reviewers). **

**Expect another update on the story sometime next week! Have a lovely weekend! :D **


	41. Chapter 38

**I apologize for sounding a little harsh in my author's note. I didn't want to sound harsh, but I wasn't happy with that one review. Hopefully, those trolls can get off my case….**

**Here is the update that you all have been waiting for.**

**Christian's POV**

After a blissful night of lovemaking, it is time to get back to my reality of work. After discussing my website idea with Ana, I feel that it is time to let Ros know about it.

"So Grey what did you decide on with SIP?" Ros asks me. She agreed to meet with me first thing in the morning. If everything goes well, we could start working on the website as soon as today!

"I know what you are probably thinking and the answer is no, you are not here to discuss the construction of SIP. A few days ago, I had an idea as to what we can do with SIP and it would be nice to get your input on it." I explain to Ros.

Ros simply nods and takes a sip of her coffee.

"Instead of constructing a SIP, I was thinking of making it into an online publishing website." I tell her.

Ros looks at me for a few minutes and then grins.

"That's a brilliant idea. I am actually quiet shocked that you came up with that all by yourself. Did Ana give you the idea and you are just taking credit for it?" Ros says jokingly.

"I can assure you, Ros, that everything I had just told you was my idea. I did tell Ana about this and she thought it was a great idea, but she didn't come up with the idea." I answer.

"I know, Grey. I am just busting your chaps. The idea is purely genius, if I can say so myself. "She says.

"I am glad that you think so. I was hoping we can get started with it as soon as today."I tell her.

"Sure thing. As soon as I leave your office, I will contact the people at Weebly and we can go on from there." She says.

"Great! This meeting is officially over." I say.

"I think we may have set a record for the shortest meeting." Ros jokes.

"You may be right." I say, with a smile.

"By the way, how is Ana doing? Is she liking her new job?" Ros asks me.

"Yes, she does. She was a little reluctant to be in charge of a group of people, but it seems like she is handling everything just the way I would." I tell her.

"Well that's great to hear. I am sure you are glad that she is safe here." Ros says upon leaving my office.

"You are right. I am very happy that she is only an elevator ride away from me and I am also glad that she is doing something that she enjoys." I say to Ros.

"That is also very true. It is important to do something in life that you enjoy." Ros says. She then leaves my office and heads to her own to get started on the website.

I continue working in my office. Ana and I decided that we will leave GEH early than usual so we can get ready for the family dinner that my mom is having tonight. It would be nice to see my family tonight. I am quite a busy person and there are times in my life where I would skip out on family dinners mostly because of work and because my parents kept nagging me about when I would bring a girl home. But now that I have Ana, family dinners are actually an enjoyable affair for me. I am glad that my family loves Ana just as much as I love her.

**Ana's POV**

Once we are home. We quickly shower and prepare to get ready to go to the family dinner.

I decide on wearing a teal blouse with black straight let pants and some pumps. I could have worn a dress, but I decided on wearing some pants because I wear skirts and dresses to work now.

Christian is looking hot in a dark blue button down dress shirt and khaki pants.

Soon we are off to the Grey Manor. It seems as though we are the last ones to arrive. _Fashionably late, as Kate would say. _

We are about to knock on the door, when it opens. Then, Mia runs out and pulls us into a group hug.

"You guys! We've been waiting for you!"She exclaims. She is wearing a purple shirt dress and black pointed toe sling backs.

"I am well aware that we are a little late, Mia." Christian tells his sister.

"Come on, everyone is waiting!" She says. We step inside the house. As promised by Grace, everyone is there, lounging around, talking with one another.

Kate makes eye contact with me as soon as I walk in the house. She makes her way toward me and gives me a hug.

"Steele! It seems like I haven't seen you in years." She says.

"I know! I miss having you as a roommate." I tell her.

"Thanks Steele, but I know that I can never provide you with the same pleasure that Christian does." She says with a wink.

I give her a playful slap on the arm.

"Steele, don't deny it!" She says, laughing.

Kate looks amazing as always wearing a black dress with leather inserts on the side and red stilettos.

"How is everything with you?" I ask her.

"Everything is great. Elliot and I have been doing very well actually." She says, her eyes are twinkling.

"That's great, Kate."I tell her. I am genuinely happy for my best friend.

Our conversation dies down and I attempt to find Christian, but I end up running into Ethan.

"Is that you, Ana?" He asks, jokingly.

"Yes its me, Ethan."I say, with a smile.

I am happy to say that Ethan has finally let his guard down with Christian now that he is with Mia. According to him, they are doing great and he has asked her to move in with him.

"Mia is ecstatic, but she has yet to tell her parents and her brothers." Ethan tells me.

"I am sure that they will be fine with that. Everybody loves you, Ethan." I tell him.

"I hope so. If I can remember correctly, none of the Grey brothers were okay with me dating their little sister." He says, sipping champagne.

"Well, things have changed and now that they have gotten to know you, they shouldn't have a problem with Mia moving in with you." I tell him.

"I guess you are right, Ana. We will just have to wait and see." He says.

Soon Grace enters the room and announces that dinner is ready. The dining room table is decorated beautifully with a white table cloth and three vases of yellow tulips as centerpieces. We are served some pan seared salmon with snow peas on a bed of white rice.

Everything is going great. Everybody is talking and having a great time, except Elliot who, weirdly, is actually not so talkative. I ask Kate what is wrong, but she simply shrugs.

Carrick grabs everybody's attention with a toast.

"Thank you all for coming. Grace and I are getting older and we understand that our children lead busy lives, so it is nice that we all can get together on nights like these and just have a great family dinner together. Lately, we have had a few additions to the family. _He looks at me briefly then at Kate and Ethan._ And I must say that we enjoy having you all in the family. I raise my glass and propose a toast to many more family dinners to come. I hope that we can try to get together more often." He says.

We raise our glasses and subsequently drink the expensive white wine that was being served for dinner.

Again not a word from Elliot. He seems nervous. I think everybody has realized this and are starting to wonder what is going on.

"Elliot, dear, is everything alright?" asks Grace to her son.

Elliot lets out a sigh and gets out of his chair with his glass of wine raised.

"I apologize for acting strange tonight, but frankly I am slightly nervous. I can promise you that it's a good thing." He says with a smile. He turns to Kate.

"Never would I have dreamed of sitting next to quite a stunning lady as yourself, Kate. As everybody here knows, I was once a player. I had always thought that marriage was not for me, but I secretly wanted what my parents had. It wasn't until I met Kate that I actually thought of the concept. Kate, you changed me. I am no longer the party guy I once was. I don't want to wake up with different women in my bed and not know why they are there. I want to spend the rest of my life waking up to you in the morning, looking into your beautiful green eyes and feeling like the most happiest man on Earth." He says to her.

Kate dabs her eyes with a napkin. Elliot retrieves a small box out of his pocket and gets down on one knee. "Katherine Kavanaugh, will you marry me?" He asks.

Kate gets out of her chair, her hands are covering her mouth as more tears stream down her face. She is crying happy tears.

"Of course I will marry you." She says. And with that, Elliot puts the ring on her finger and the lovely couple share a kiss in front of the whole family.

I look over to Grace and Carrick. Carrick has his arm around his wife. Grace is also dabbing her eyes with a napkin.

At that point, everybody is clapping and cheering for the newly engaged couple.

I look over to my right and look at Christian. I can see how happy he is for his brother.

Christian catches my eye and puts his arm around me.

"Elliot is a changed man." He says.

"I am sincerely happy for both of them." I tell him. Christian kisses me on the lips.

"When the time is right, you will have a ring on your finger too, my lady." He says in a whisper.

**Family dinner to be continued…..**


	42. Chapter 39

**Family dinner continued…**

**Still Ana's POV**

_"When the time is right, you will have a ring on your finger too, my lady." He says in a whisper._

Christian says that in such a seductive way that I feel goosebumps on my arms. I look into his gray eyes for a few seconds and see pride and love. I know that he is happy for Elliot. He probably didn't think this day would come, _just like everybody else in the Grey family. _But now that it did, the next thing to do is to celebrate.

Gretchen, the housekeeper, walks into the room and puts a bottle of champagne on the dining room table. Carrick thanks her and begins to open it.

"This calls for a celebration." He said. At the moment, Grace begins to help Gretchen clear the table for desert. I volunteer to help, but Grace tells me that there is no need.

I look in front of me to see Mia standing next to Elliot and Kate admiring the ring on finger.

"It is so beautiful." Mia says. "I am willing to help with the wedding planning."

Elliot laughs.

"Not so fast, Mia. We just got engaged." He said with a smile.

Mia simply smiles at her older brother.

"I didn't want to start now, Elliot. I just wanted to let you know that I will be doing most of the wedding planning." She said.

"I have no doubt in my mind." He says.

Kate looks up at me and gives me a big smile. I smile back at her.

"I can't believe it, Steele. I am so happy right now, there are no words to describe it. " She says to me.

"I can tell, Kate. I am very happy for you."I tell her.

"Thanks Ana. And I would like to ask you to be my maid of honor." She says. Kate turns to Mia. "And I want you to be one of my bridemaids."

"Of course I would be your maid of honor."I said to Kate. I already knew that Kate was going to ask me to be her maid of honor when the time was right. And of course I would say yes, she is my best friend, after all.

Mia let out a shriek.

"Omg, I have always wanted to be a bridemaid!" She said, in a giddy manner.

Carrick gave everyone a champagne flute. Soon, Gretchen came out with some chocolate covered strawberries and a strawberry shortcake. Once the champagne is poured and everyone is around the table once again, another toast is made. This time, Grace was the one doing the honors.

"Elliot, I have waited for this day for a while now. I knew that one day, you would realize that bringing home different women won't always be fun for you and that you will end up finding the perfect one eventually. When you brought Kate home for the first time, my motherly instincts told me that this woman was special. And it was evident by the way you treated her that you believed she was and is special. I am truly happy for you both and I cannot wait until you are man and wife." She says to Elliot. Grace then looks at Kate.

"I have to thank you Kate for changing my son for the better. Your love has made him give up his playboy ways, something that I tried to instill in him, but failed. You are a godsend and I am glad that you are a part of this family, both you and Ana." Grace looks at me and smiles. She then raises her glass.

"To the future married couple, Kate and Elliot,"She says. We raise our glasses and drink to that.

The chocolate covered strawberries are exquisite and perfectly paired with the champagne.

Soon, dinner is over and we all make it to the living room to rest a little bit before leaving the house.

As I walk over to the living room, I feel a hand touch my arm. I look and see that it is Kate.

"This evening has turned out to be quiet interesting."She says.

"Yes it has."I say.

I take her hand and admire the beautiful engagement ring on her ring finger. The cushion cut diamond ring sparkles in the light of the living room.

"I am sure that Christian will give you an even prettier rock when he proposes to you." Kate says to me.

I know where this conversation is headed. Yes, Elliot beat Christian this time, but frankly I don't mind. I am perfectly satisfied with where I am with Christian in our relationship. When the time is right, he will propose to me. I am not disappointed in any way. I am being patient about it. I want it to be a surprise, just as it was for Kate.

"I am sure he will, but in all honesty, I don't care if it is a big ring or not. It doesn't justify the amount of love that we both have toward one another. " I tell her.

"I know that, Steele. I knew you were going to say that."She said with a smile. "I am sure that Christian will do something big for your proposal. I doubt he would propose to you during a family dinner. I don't think there is anything wrong with that, but its Christian Grey for crying out loud."She says.

I laugh at her remarks.

"Whatever it is, it will be a special moment for the both of us. I am willing to wait as long as it takes for it."I tell her.

"You do that, Steele. You have a lot of patience in you. If it were me, I would have dropped hints every now and then. That's what I did, but I didn't expect it to happen here of all places. I don't mind it at all, but I am very curious as to what Christian will do." She says.

"I am sure that everyone is just as curious as you." I say to her. _I am sure that the paparazzi will end up capturing the proposal and put it up on one of those celebrity gossip magazines. _

Soon, Christian makes his way through the people in the living room and tells me that we should probably get going. I say my goodbyes to Kate and everyone else.

Grace thanks us again for coming and tells us that we should come over more often.

"I think that sounds like a great idea, Grace." I say to her. "We had a great time with all of you today."

"I am glad that you enjoyed our little family get together tonight. It is always a pleasure to see you all." She says, her eyes twinkling with happiness.

We both hug upon leaving the home. Christian kisses his mother on the cheek, before heading toward his car with me .

We were both silent for the duration of the car ride. When we pulled into our parking spot in Escala, Christian had broken the silence.

"Ana, I hope you are not mad at me." He says.

"Why would I be mad at you?" I ask him.

"The car ride back was pretty silent." He says to me.

"That doesn't mean that I am mad. I was just thinking about stuff and Im also tired."I tell Christian.

"If you are disappointed about the fact that Kate got engaged before you, I can tell you right now that you shouldn't worry. I am completely in love with you and we will be engaged before you know it." He says to me. He takes my hand and kisses it.

"Christian, I am not disappointed. I am very happy for my best friend and Elliot. They are a match made in heaven, in my opinion. I don't want us to rush into marriage until we are both ready to do so. So much has happened in our lives these past couple of weeks, so it is obviously not the best time for us to get engaged. " I tell him.

"You are right. I want you to be my wife. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise you that it will happen, when the time is right and you won't be disappointed." He says with a smile.

"I am looking forward to it." I say. We share a long and passionate kiss in the car before we head to the elevators.

**Please review!**


	43. Chapter 40

**Christian's POV**

I just got off the phone with Weebly and it seems that the online publishing website that I had in mind will go public sooner than I thought. I am excited to unveil it to the world. Ros has done her research and she says that there isn't anything like it on the Internet. This makes me feel like a pioneer of the publishing sphere, even though I know nothing about it.

Ana has already chosen some people from the publishing floor that will be in charge of the online publishing. She also said that she wants to be one of the online publishers as well, but she won't devote a lot of time to the website because she wants a balance between her work at GEH and the website.

Since Elliot's proposal to his longtime girlfriend Kate at our last family dinner, I have been thinking about my future with Ana. _Not that I never thought about our future until just now, but the recent turn of events have got me thinking about it a lot more. _ I can see myself being with this woman for the rest of my life. Before I didn't think twice about marriage because it seemed rather pointless to me and mostly because I never had the kind of relationship with anyone. I did date, but the dates seemed like a waste of my time. I wasn't really interested in any of the women that I had dated. _Maybe at first, but as the relationship progressed I realized that I had lost interest. _ All of this changed when I had laid my eyes on Ana. With her I see a future full of happiness and perhaps some children along the way as well.

"Mr. Grey"Andrea's voice through the intercom brings me back to reality.

"Yes, Andrea." I say.

"Your brother wishes to speak to you. Although I had told him that he can't do so, he still wants to." She explains to me.

"Its okay,Andrea. Let me talk to him." I tell her.

Soon my phone rings and I know exactly who it is.

"Whats up, Lelliot?" I ask.

"Damn bro, are you really that busy that you can't talk to your brother?" He asks.

"Yes, Elliot. I happen to be a busy CEO, unlike you." I tell him.

"I can be busy too, you know. "Elliot says.

I laugh at his answer.

"So whats the reason for your call?" I ask Elliot.

"I was hoping that you can join me and Ethan for lunch." Elliot says to me.

"That sounds like a nice gesture on your behalf, but why exactly are we having lunch together?" I ask.

"I thought it would be a good idea if we had a lunch together so we can talk about some things."He says.

"Oh okay. Where and when did you want to meet?" I ask him.

"I was thinking the Mile High Club around noon." He says.

"Great. Call Mile High and reserve a table for us." I say to him.

"I was hoping my little bro would do that since he goes there a lot." Elliot says, jokingly.

"Elliot, just say you're my brother and you will get a reservation." I tell him.

"Will do bro. See you later." He says.

The phone call ends there.

_What exactly does he wants to talk about?_ _I guess I will have to wait and see. _

Soon it is 12 pm and I make it to the Mile High Club as soon as I leave GEH.

Upon entering the restaurant, I see my brother and Ethan sitting at a table at the far left corner of the restaurant.

I walk on over. Elliot sees me as I get closer to the table.

"Nice of you to make it bro."He says. Ethan smiles and nods his head in greeting.

I take my seat. The waitress walks over and pours me a glass of white wine. I order mushroom ravioli.

When the waitress leaves, Ethan starts to talk.

"I was going to announce this at the dinner, but it wasn't a good time to do so. I asked Mia to move in with me and she said yes."

I had to take a sip of wine upon hearing this. I wish this day had never come, but I have to live with it. My sister has finally found someone that she really cares about who isn't with her just to get her in bed. I have to admit that I didn't like Ethan in the beginning, mostly because he still liked Ana at the time, but as my relationship with Ana progressed, Ethan finally let go of his feelings and has carried them over to Mia.

"I think that's a great idea. Its about time that she goes out on her own."I say. Elliot looks at me with a surprised look. I know he is just as overprotective of Mia as I am, but he needs to understand that she is perfectly happy with Ethan._ Does her happiness not mean anything to him?_

"As an overprotective brother, I am not too keen with that idea. But if this is something that makes her happy, then I am okay with it. But if anything happens and she ends up running back home, don't think I will let this go." Elliot says.

Ethan gulps and nods his head.

"I agree with Elliot. Don't think we are joking. We are being dead serious." I tell him.

"I am well aware of that. I can promise you that I will not hurt your sister. She is a very special person and am willing to do whatever it takes to make her happy." Ethan says.

"That's good to hear." I tell him.

"So have you decided when the wedding will be?" Ethan asks Elliot.

" No. That's up to Kate. I will go along with whatever she wants. " Elliot says.

Our food arrives and we begin to eat.

"Everybody is so happy for you and I am too. It was so unexpected for you to propose at the dinner, but I liked the idea. You were surrounded by everyone that you love which made the moment even more special." Ethan says.

"That's actually one of the reasons I wanted to propose to Kate at the dinner. " Elliot says as he twirled his fork in his fettuccine alfredo.

"So bro, when are you planning to pop the question?" Elliot asks me.

_So that's the reason for this lunch…_

"It will happen eventually." I say. I secretly hope that we can stop talking about proposal stuff.

"Are you not sure that Ana is the one?" Ethan asks me.

I drop my fork in my ravioli.

"Let me clarify something for you two. Just because my older brother proposed doesn't mean that I have to propose to my girlfriend soon after. I will do it when the time is right. Ana and I have been through a lot in these past few weeks. I will propose to Ana. She is the only one that I want to spend the rest of my life with and frankly, I am getting slightly annoyed that the people that I love are pressuring me to propose to my girlfriend. " I say to them. "And if this is the reason for this lunch, then I have no choice but to leave because I have work to do at GEH."

"This wasn't the whole point of this lunch, Christian. I didn't know that you felt pressured. I know that you love Ana. I can see it in your eyes everytime you talk about her." Ethan tells me.

"Bro, the whole point of this lunch was to just get together with a few of my close guys. I had no intention of bringing you here so I can pressure you into proposing. That's up to you. I am sure that when the time comes, your proposal to Ana will be the talk of the town."He says.

If I was going to propose to Ana, it won't be something extravagant, it will be something intimate, but special for the both of us.

We finish eating our food and after the check is paid, we leave our separate ways.

I am glad that I clarified everything with Ethan and Elliot. I did feel pressured to propose to Ana at the Mile High Club.

Ana is willing to wait for as long as it takes. She wants to spend the rest of her life with me because she loves me for who I am; not because I happen to be a young rich guy.


	44. Chapter 41

**Ana's POV**

Three months have gone by since Elliot proposed to Kate at our family dinner. They have yet to set a date on when the wedding will be, but I know for a fact that Kate wants a summer wedding somewhere on a beach.

The paparazzi had gone crazy when the news of their engagement went public. At one point, Kate couldn't get into the luxury gated community that she lives with Elliot because they were swarmed with paparazzi. Since that happened, Christian advised Kate to get security around her at all times and Kate actually obliged. _She wasn't too keen on getting security because she finds all of this flattering but after that incident she decided that it would be in her best interest if she was to get security to help her. _

I know exactly how she feels because when Seattle found out that the most eligible bachelor has a girlfriend the paparazzi got just as wild. Kate emails me articles on the internet stating fake rumors about me from me being pregnant with Christian's child or the fact that I am probably in this relationship because I am a gold digger. _All of this makes me laugh hysterically, I mean people actually get paid to make up all of these fake rumors. _

At one point, Ray called me about one of those rumors. He thought that I was hiding the fact that I was "pregnant" from him. I reassured him that I wasn't and that whatever he is hearing about me is 100% false.

When Christian sees these articles, he goes completely crazy. He gets on the phone with all those gossip rags and he makes them pull the stories off. And they do so in a matter of minutes, but they continue to write complete bullshit.

"Baby, I am sorry that you have to deal with this. Im doing the best I can to shield you from all of this, but these fuckers still find ways to make up rumors." Christian told me one day at breakfast.

"Its alright. That's what happens when a young billionaire ends up having a girlfriend."I say with a smile.

In other news, Christian's brain child a.k.a the online publishing website was unveiled to the public a few weeks ago. The public already has access to it and I must say that it has become a success. Who would have thought that it would be such a success? As an editor, I 've gotten used to doing everything with the actual manuscript in my hand, but with that it takes time. With this publishing website, it doesn't take that long to be finished with the manuscripts and the people who upload their manuscripts get their finished product in a matter of a day.

Im supposed to help Mia move in with Ethan today. I arrive early to the Grey Manor in sweats and a baggy t-shirt ready to help.

"Thank you so much for your help Ana. I asked Elliot if he can help me, but he declined for some unknown reason. " Mia says as she gives me some garment bags.

"I am sure he is just busy, Mia. Like Christian, he does have a company to run." I tell her.

Mia goes on to gush about how Elliot offered Ethan a job at Grey Construction. Ethan managed to graduate early from Harvard with his degree in architecture and apparently was delighted to accept the job offer from Elliot.

Once Mia's room is all cleared out _except for the furniture_, we pack the brown boxes into the back of her Audi suv and head to her new home. According to Mia, she will keep the furniture in her room and maybe donate a few of the pieces that she doesn't need

After saving up money, Ethan managed to buy a nice condo in Seattle. It wasn't big or luxurious as Christian's, but it was still nice in its own little way.

We realize after we have put away Mia's wardrobe that we are starving.

"There is a nice Chinese takeout place nearby that someone recommended to me not too long ago." Mia says.

We end up ordering to-go, know that if we were to eat in we would be swarmed with paparazzi and have no security to help us if anything happens.

The food arrives and it is gone in a matter of minutes.

"Ana, I must say, you are like a sister that I never had." Mia says as we clean up the dinner table.

I smile when she says that. Over the course of my relationship with Christian, Mia has always been very supportive and I can tell that she is very happy that Christian is finally in a good relationship with someone.

Since my work there is done, Mia drives me back to Escala where I spend the other half of my day doing some publishing work on the website.

Its around 6 o'clock when I get a text from Christian.

**Im sorry baby, but I have a conference call with the people in Dubai and I won't be home until later.*C**

Now that Christian's website has gone public, he can finally focus on other business ventures. He has been trying to invest in some high rises in Dubai for a while now and only recently has he managed to get into contact with the people there.

**No worries. See you later.*A**

Gail asks me what I want for dinner and I am about to decide on what I want when the elevator that leads to our penthouse opens and in walks in Kate. She is dressed nice in a black and white jumpsuit with black heels. _Well this is unexpected. _

"Kate, what are you doing here?" I ask her after I hug her.

"Well, Elliot is working late to do on some project and I have nothing to do so I decided to stop by and see if you were doing anything this evening." She explains to me.

"Christian has a conference call back in GEH, so he won't be back until later. So the answer to your question is no." I tell her.

"Great. I have just the place where we can go. I need you to dress cute." Kate says.

"Where exactly are we going?" I ask her.

"You will see when you get there. " She tells me.

She heads upstairs with me in order to give me some fashion advice.

After a few minutes of browsing my closet, Kate finds a dark red bandage dress.

"Ana, this is the one."She tells me. I trust Kate's judgment and I put it on in a heartbeat.

I look in the mirror to see how it looks on me and I am blown away on how perfect it is. I pair the dress with black stilettos and a black clutch. I decide to just let me hair down and wear only a minimal amount of makeup.

We head down the elevator and into her car.

I immediately pull out my phone and am about to text Christian about my where I am going when Kate tells me there is no need to.

"Christian is well aware about where we are going." She tells me.

This sparks my curiosity even more and I am wondering where we are headed. We pull into the valet parking of some fancy looking place. Kate gives the valet guy her key and I follow her to wherever we are going.

Once we are in an elevator, going up an X amount of floors, it is only then that I realize that we are in the Seattle Needle. _But why?_

We reach our floor and the elevator opens to a restaurant. We walk right by the hosts as if they don't exist. When we walk into the restaurant, I see the Grey family. There is someone playing the violin. All the tables When they see me, everybody turns my way. Out of the group walks out, Christian looking sexy as ever in a black suit. He walks toward me and takes my hands into his.

"Christian, I thought you had a conference call with the people in Dubai." I say to him.

"I know and I am sorry I lied to you. I already reached I deal with them yesterday. " He tells me.

_Then why did he lie?_

"I remember the day we met,Ana. You were Elliot's girlfriend and I dated Kate. I came to your apartment to pick up Kate. It was a day like any other. But when you opened the door for me, everything changed from that moment. I remember that for a moment I forgot how to speak. It wasn't after our double date that I realized that I wanted to be with you. I have gotten to know you since then and I have fallen in love with you. Ana, you have brought light into my world. You made me believe in love; something that I never really thought about until I met you. I know that I may be rich, but money doesn't make me happy. You make me happy." Christian gets on one knee in front of me and pulls out a red box out of his pants pocket.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, would you marry me?"

_Say what now?_

I feel tears streaming down my face, but these tears are happy ones.

I have lost the ability to speak.

"Well?" Christian asks.

"Yes." I say. I walk up to my man as he puts on the stunning engagement ring. It is from Cartier, cushion cut and probably the most beautiful ring I have ever seen.

Once he puts the ring on my finger, I wrap my arms around him and give him a kiss.

"You're not mad at me?" He asks.

"Not at all."I say with a smile.

Grace and Carrick and everyone else have surrounded us, congratulating us with hugs and kisses.

It turns out that Mia knew about this all along.

"Ana, you do not know how hard it was for me not to tell you when you were helping me move." She says as she gives me a hug.

"Well I am glad that you didn't say anything. This was a lovely surprise." I tell her.

The rest of the evening is celebratory with lots of drinking and eating. I am still in a state of shock because all of this was unexpected.

As I admire my ring in the light of the restaurant, I smile as I think about my future with Christian Grey.

**Please Review!**

**I decided that I will write another story that will be a sequel to this one. It will be about Ana and Christian; their wedding day and beyond as well as Kate and Elliot's wedding :D **


End file.
